Teach Me
by bubblebuttsbabe
Summary: AU - They’ve been schoolmates since the first grade, but haven’t noticed each other until now. Being the star that he is, he can’t say no. That is until the world he has learned to deal with gets in the way of getting closer to her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is something that just came to me out of nowhere. Like literally, the backstory is odd. Anyway, I've been writing on it whenever the mood strikes and now it's almost done, so I figured now was as good of a time as any to start posting.

**Summary**: They've been schoolmates since the first grade, but haven't noticed each other until now. Being the star that he is, he can't say no to a proposition. That is until the home life he has learned to deal with gets in the way of getting closer to her. When it comes to keeping secrets, mum's the word. Something he knows all too well about.

**Inspiration**: _Two-Way Street_ by Lauren Barnholdt (really good book, but the storyline will be different – in ways – as the chance of there being a road-trip hasn't been decided yet).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything IS related. Along with almost everything else in this story, I bet. If there is the off chance that I do own something, I'll let you know. Oh wait. All the teacher names…are the names of teachers from my high school. I didn't feel like making up new names, so I'm using them. I don't think they'll mind. ;]

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Prologue

"Premise"

Dear Quincy,

I've resorted to writing you a letter like I'm some petulant child that won't give up. All because you won't even talk to me. How ironic. That would have been me six months ago.

And yes, I know what petulant means, Fucker.

Look, I'd appreciate it if you would just stop ignoring me and tell me what's wrong. The silent treatment isn't fair. I didn't do anything wrong.

If anything, this is all your fault. You just couldn't leave well enough alone. You didn't listen to Sadie and Kwest. You just did whatever you wanted because you're Tommy Quincy – "the best thing that's ever happened to planet Earth."

And yes, Mrs. Robertese did say that freshman year.

You know what?! Forget it. I hope you fall off your pedestal, you fucking jackass.

- J

~MMM~

**To**: heyjude[at]gmail[dot]com

**Subject**: hey jude (that never stops being funny…)

J,

Remember that night at Frisco's?! How could you not…I know - that was very presumptuous of me. The thing is – I don't know how to say this, but

_Autosaved on July 1, 2010 at 6:05 pm_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: This has been sitting on my computer for almost 2 years, I think. I'm slow, forgive me. Anyway, I don't have time right this very second to upload the next chapter, but it'll be up this weekend for sure.

As for "Don't Stand" and "High Hopes" (if you still read them. lol) – new chapters will be posted up this weekend too. For reals. :]


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **:]

Time frame of story will jump back and forth as I see fit – just warning you…

Oh and the voice changes in almost every chapter...we start the story with Tommy. I edited it so you should know - T is for Tommy, J is for Jude. Clever, huh? ;]

**Thanks: **I'll get to them…hopefully tomorrow.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything IS related. Along with almost everything else in this story, I bet. If there is the off chance that I do own something, I'll let you know. Oh wait. All the teacher names…are the names of teachers from my high school. LOL. I didn't feel like making up new names, so I'm using them. I don't think they'll mind.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter 1

"A Favor"

**~T~** - _Six months earlier…_

"Mr. Quincy, please report to the English Department."

I hear the intercom call me and I instantly freeze. Did I do something? Was she calling me about my paper?

Mr. Girard gives me a stern look and nods once. I take that as my cue to leave. I rapidly toss my notebook into my backpack and scram out the door.

Once outside, I am free. Free from the prodding looks or the approving stares that most of the faculty gave me because I am Tommy Quincy.

And I am apparently the best thing to ever land in their classrooms.

I guess I should be appreciative of the fact that they care when most teachers don't, but sometimes they care too much. And it can get pretty fucking annoying.

So I make my way to the English department and open the door, giving a few heads up to the teammates I see along the way.

The English department is one of the largest on campus, thus giving it one of the largest buildings. Most everyone congregates in the very middle which has been nicknamed Stratford upon Avon.

I know, cliché.

But it's fucking Shakespeare. The man was a genius.

And having it nicknamed that is supposed to be a symbol for the things we are capable of creating – pretty effing amazing things – in English, in life.

Which I happen to agree with.

But you would never catch me saying that to Kwest.

He'd have every guy I know on my balls about it.

So I get to Stratford and sitting at her desk is Mrs. Elder. She's a goddess among men, I swear.

She not only instilled her love of English in me, but I think it was her recommendation letter that got me accepted to Oxford.

Yeah, Oxford.

I know.

I'm pretty stoked.

It'll get me out of the hellhole some people like to call home.

Me not so much.

Anyway, Mrs. Elder is sitting at her desk as usual.

Reading.

Cause that's what she does.

She teaches and reads.

Kinda makes me wish I had her job, instead of being poked and prodded every five seconds, someone making sure that I did that extra credit or read that extra chapter.

Dumb fucks.

All of them.

I swear.

Of course I did.

Anyway, she looks up from her book and smiles and then I sit down on one of the really comfy leather chairs in front of her desk.

She puts down her book and then clears her throat, as if she's trying to be professional. But I know it's an act.

Because that's how she is. She gets along with her students really well, so the façade of being a teacher has completely gone away. She lets us call her by her first name, lets us hang out in Stratford when we don't have class, and writes us passes when we're late to class (or when we don't even make it to them).

She's cool.

And it's usually when I start to praise her that everyone around me starts making whipping sounds. 'Cause apparently I sound whipped.

Which is dumb because she's married to a really cool guy – Mr. Elder, the counselor. And because I'm not that guy.

I don't get off on teacher fantasies.

I like girls my own age, thank you very much.

Okay, so I'm sitting in front of her, my legs shaking. Not because I'm nervous.

I don't get nervous.

Ever.

It just passes the time.

And then she finally says why I'm here.

"I need you to do a favor for me, Tommy."

I nod silently and then say, "Okay."

I'd do practically anything she'd ask. Seriously. I owe her.

"I need a tutor for one of my AP kids."

I nod again. I can tutor. It's not hard. I've done it before.

And then she says, "It's for Jude Harrison."

And then I think my heart stops.

Seriously?

Jude.

I silently groan and sigh heavily.

Jude?

I hardly know the girl. I know she sits in the back of practically all my classes and doesn't say a damn word. She's also probably the first person to leave when the bell rings.

All things considered, maybe she doesn't even want a tutor? I mean, if she's in AP to begin with she's got have some brains so maybe she just has senioritis. Maybe she got really early acceptance and doesn't even care about the last five months of school.

And maybe I'm just looking for a way to get out of tutoring.

Oh yeah.

That would be right.

"Jude Harrison?" I ask.

"Yes. Look, I know she's not the normal AP student, but I think she just needs an extra push. Someone who cares," Catherine says.

And then I feel guilty.

Because I'm sitting here with loads of people who care and if this one girl can't even find one person who is willing, then I guess I can try.

Plus, it'll look good on my transcript.

"Alright, I'll do it," I hear myself say.

And I mean it. I really do.

"I knew I could count on you, Tommy. Thank you. Here's her schedule," she says, handing me a blue scrap of paper. "I've already talked to her about a tutor and she's okay with it. I told her someone would be meeting her during her sixth period."

Sixth period?

What senior actually has a sixth period? No one I know. Unless she's some real high achiever that I didn't know about.

I take a look at the paper and see Senior Arts Seminar. Oh. It's one of the dumb seminars that has no curriculum so every kid just slacks off with an A.

Figures.

At least my sixth period is something substantial.

Baseball practice.

Wait.

Sixth period.

Practice.

Shit.

"Cat, I got practice. You know Coach is gonna kill me if I'm late again."

She nods and smiles, like she's already got all her bases covered. "I know, I talked to Coach Baumunk and he said he would allow you to bring Jude with you."

Bring Jude with me?

To practice?

With all my friends?

Are you shitting me?

I cough and then spit out, "Um, yeah. Okay."

She smiles knowingly. "Good. I'll let you go then. I wouldn't want you to be late for practice."

I reluctantly peel myself off the leather chair and nod before walking out of the room.

Off to my doom.

This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Have to be at work in like 10 minutes, but I'll be late for you guys. :]

Didn't plan on posting this until after I had updated _High Hopes_, but since you guys have been so patient with all of my stories I figured you deserved something…

**Inspiration**: _Two-Way Street_ by Lauren Barnholdt (really good book, but the storyline will be different – in ways – as the chance of there being a road-trip hasn't been decided yet).

**THANKS: **I'll get to them when I get home.

**Disclaimer**: You know I own nothing…I'll edit when I get home too.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Two

"Do Your Thing & I'll Do Mine"

**~J~ - **_January 2010..._

I'm sitting in the back of the theatre, shaking my legs as I'm trying to think of the next line to the song I'm writing.

But nothing's coming.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I see the theatre director motion for me to meet her at her desk. I reluctantly flip the desk to the side and get out of my chair. I walk down the stairs towards the front of the desk.

"Jude, someone's waiting for you outside," she says, handing me a piece of paper.

I absentmindedly look over the paper, not really paying attention to what she said. Then I look up, realizing she's done talking. "Um, okay."

She points down to the sheet in my hand and says, "Remember to have your songs ready for presentation at the end of the week."

"Gotcha."

I nod quietly and walk away, going back to my desk and taking my things before walking out the door.

The door slams and I vaguely remember what Mrs. DeLion said minutes before. I look down at the sheet of paper she handed me and being reading it with more attention. I know it's talking about the presentation we're doing on Friday, but I haven't been paying all that much attention to anything today, so I don't really know what's going on.

I guess I should have been.

Paying attention I mean.

Cause I run straight into something hard.

I stumble a few steps back, looking up from my paper, only to see some jock staring at me. I can feel the heat rise up my neck towards my face. It's a very uncomfortable feeling, I promise.

"Sorry," I mutter before walking past him, towards the open courtyard in the middle of the school.

"Um, Jude? I think you're forgetting something."

I abruptly turn around. Not because I have any intention of answering his question, but because he knows my name.

How in the world?

Honestly.

I've been in practically every class as him since first grade and it's only now…five months before we're suppose to graduate high school that he thinks it'd be a cool idea to talk to me?

No.

It's not.

I clench my jaw before answering. "Yeah, my lit book. I gotta go."

I turn on my heel and decide to walk to my locker to retrieve my lit book.

Which is actually already in my bag.

But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Jude!"

Great, now he's yelling my name.

As I turn the last corner, I can hear his feet skid across the cement so I know he's still following me. But then I see my locker. And it's like a God-send.

"Jude!" he calls again.

I lift my free arm up and flip him the bird. Then I walk even faster. His laugh floats into the air and I roll my eyes.

I don't have time to deal with jerks like Tommy Quincy.

Yes, I know who he is.

How could I not?

He's the school star in every sense of the word.

And he annoys the hell out of me. Not because we talk, but because he aims to please everyone he knows.

It's sickening.

The kid should grow a backbone.

I'm less than five feet from my locker when I feel a hand grab my arm and turn me around.

Fast.

Fast enough to make me fall on my ass.

In an instant, my notebook along with practically all the papers in its pockets is on the floor.

And there I am, looking up at Tommy, who is doing nothing to help me, but smile.

Jackass.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, extending out one of his hands to help me.

I'm a big girl.

I don't need his help.

I get up wordlessly, wiping off my jeans of all visible dirt and then pick up my notebook. I quickly scramble for all the leaves of paper because I don't want him to get any ideas.

But I'm not fast enough.

"Did you write all of these?" he asks from behind me. I roll my eyes, not giving him an answer.

After a few seconds of silence, I have picked up every sheet of paper.

Except for the one that is in his hand. The one he is quickly reading and probably trying to decipher like we do in English.

Well, it's not for English. It's not for anything. Or anyone. But me.

And I'd like it to stay that way.

I snatch the paper out of his hand and place it back into my notebook before he has time to object.

I can see him staring at me curiously, but he doesn't press it.

And for that I'm thankful.

"Why did you follow me?" I ask. Not that I care, but it's definitely out of the ordinary.

Tommy and I don't exactly hang out in the same circles, if you catch my drift.

"I told you. You forgot something," he says, staring at me again.

I roll my eyes and pretend to think hard. "Um, nope," I say after a few seconds. "Unlike all the girls you date, I still have my brain."

His eyes widen a bit, but he smiles instead. "Cute."

I smirk widely. "I know."

A few silent seconds pass, neither of us knowing what to say and then I hear Tommy say, "I meant your tutoring. Did you forget?"

I can feel my face betray me. I can bet it has shocked written all over it. Damnit. "Um…" I hear myself say.

His eyes sparkle for a quick second, a glint in his eye. Then he smiles even wider and I want to throw up. "I'll take that as a yes. And you said you had your brain."

I open my mouth to fight back, but I can't think of anything to say. Stupid brain. Then I think of something. "What are you, the gopher?"

He shakes his head vigorously and it's like my worst nightmare has come to life. "No, I'm the tutor."

No.

Fucking.

Way.

No.

Not possible.

_He's my tutor?_

"Are you shitting me?" I gawk.

His smile softens, but it doesn't get any smaller and it's then that I know he's enjoying my pain.

Ass.

"I shit you not," he says in a serious tone. But I know he's one word away from falling over laughing.

I hate him.

"Fuck," I mutter as I look away, my brain trying to process all the new found information.

He clicks his tongue a few times like my grandmother, but I don't look up. "Watch your language, young lady."

"I honestly didn't think she'd go through with it," I say more to myself as I continue to stare at the concrete.

"Who?" he asks.

I look up instantly, almost forgetting Tommy Quincy is standing in front of me.

Almost.

He stands there looking at me curiously as if he's amused by my behavior.

Nothing about me is funny, Quincy!

Nothing.

"Catherine," I say, trying to explain my thought process.

Why I don't know, but I feel like I should. Maybe it's that bad habit of verbal diarrhea I have sometimes.

Whatever.

"She talked to me after class last week and told me I should look into getting a tutor and I just said yes because I wanted to get out of there and I thought she'd eventually forget about the conversation and I wouldn't…I wouldn't-"

"You wouldn't what?" He asks when I turn quiet.

"I wouldn't have you standing in front of me," I answer.

He slightly gawks at me and I almost feel guilty. But the moment is fleeting. "Thanks. I'm sorry I ruined your plans," he replies sardonically.

I roll my eyes. "You don't have to follow through with this, you know?"

His face scrunches up in confusion. He looks like a little kid who doesn't understand the meaning of 2 + 2. It's kind of cute.

But not really.

"What? You just want to forget this? The tutoring? Everything?" He says.

I raise my eyebrows. Calm down. Geez. "There really isn't anything yet. We haven't started tutoring, so it won't matter."

Tommy licks his bottom lip and looks away for a second, nodding his head. Then he looks back at me. "And when Cat wonders why nothing about you has changed, then what?" He presses.

Well, I haven't thought that far, Quincy. I shrug as if the consequences don't matter.

And in a way they don't. I have five months left of school. I really don't care. But obviously he can't tell. "Then nothing. I'll study harder. Maybe I won't make her life such a living hell with my papers," I say, pausing for dramatic effect. "Maybe…I'll even do my homework."

Tommy smirks at me. He's not stupid. "Cute. But where does that leave me?"

I'm silent for a few seconds, trying to think of the best thing to say. Or the right thing. Well anything actually. Then something hits me. "Uh…in the same spot you've always been."

"Which is?" He asks, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

I try to hide the smirk that I know is growing on my face, but it's hard. "On every teacher's pedestal," I say firmly, looking him in the eye.

He closes his eyes as if he knew the line was coming and blows out a deep breath. As he opens his eyes, he says "Jude-"

"Look," I say, cutting him off. I don't want to hear his excuses. I don't care. "I don't need your help. I didn't ask for a tutor. She offered and I was looking for a way out of the conversation. That's all. You don't have to commit to anything."

He stares at me as if he's waiting for me to continue. "Especially since you _can't_ commit to anything. Or _anyone_," I say under my breath.

"What?" He asks.

I guess I'm not that quiet. Which should be obvious to me, but I forget sometimes.

"Nothing," I say, brushing him off. "I just think we should forget this ever happened, kay?"

He stays silent, but keeps his eyes on me.

"You go on doing your thing until June and I'll continue to do mine. We'll both forget we ever had this talk and it'll be like nothing happened. Cause nothing has happened. Got it?"

Tommy continues to stare at me and doesn't say anything. I suddenly feel a shiver run down my spine. I am wearing a thick leather jacket and it isn't that cold outside, so I know it has to be something else.

When I look at Tommy again, I know.

It's him.

And it's now that I am positive nothing can or will come out of the tutoring arrangement given to us.

I can't do it. It's not going to happen.

He stays quiet for a few more seconds, continuing to stare at me and it makes me even more uncomfortable.

"Tommy?" I say.

Nothing.

"Tommy?" I yell. I'm standing barely a foot away from him, practically screaming in his ear and nothing.

Nothing.

Not a word.

Then he says "Yeah."

But I need to make sure. "Got it?"

He nods once, saluting me. He's back to his old self.

Thank God. "Loud and clear," he says, smiling.

"Good," I say and pull my notebook closer to my body. I walk past him, not saying a word, and our shoulders lightly rub against each other.

Another chill runs down my spine, but I keep walking.

Faster.

Faster.

All the while I fight the urge to look back.

Because I'm pretty sure he felt it too and I think he's watching me walking away.

Damn you, Tommy Quincy.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: A little rant – day started out awesome – got out of work really early, but then had a meeting for a party I'm planning. Went to Panera – twice. I'm actually sitting here right now. Made really bad food and coffee choices. Only saving grace was my plain bagel. So I need a smile and you guys have a made me smile a lot these past few days so I'm posting another chapter even though my other stuff isn't ready…lol. Whatever…you guys deserve it. :]

**THANKS: **I feel like I missed responses to some people so you've left me a review and gotten nothing in return – unless you didn't log in which means your response is after this spiel – then sent me a note and I'll respond. Unless you don't want me which is cool too. Whatever floats your boat. ;]

chocolateelephantzElise: Mine is saved so I don't have to worry about that happening. lol. It's cool – I'm slacking on the updates for you to review so we're even. ;] Yay! Love it! Thank you! Will do. :] Ooo, I feel special now…

Ami: Yay! I love when people love my stuff. Thank you! I write the way I talk – for the most part. lol. I don't know if that's conducive to a good story but we're in first person here so I think I'm okay. I'm updating…now! :]

**Disclaimer**: Um, I got nothing. I hope there aren't mistakes, but knowing me there probably are. Sorry…

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Three

"Being Right = Bruised Egos"

**~T~** - _Mid-February 2010_

When I say I'm always right, I mean it.

And when I'm right, I love it.

Like right now.

I'm sitting in class watching Jude get chewed out.

And I'm fighting the urge to laugh.

Or run over and help her.

Nah. Laughing just sounds better.

I mean, after our little conversation a month and a half ago, we haven't said two words to each other.

Which means there has been no tutoring.

And I think Catherine has just caught on.

I'm right.

And I love it.

Oh great.

Now she decides to make contact with me.

Jude, I mean.

She flips me the bird as she walks to her desk.

Girls.

What can you do?

The bell rings and the class begins to crowd around the door, clamoring to get out.

I never understand that.

If we went out one by one, we'd already be outside.

But no, we have to go in threes or groups of six.

Dumbasses, I swear.

It never makes any sense.

I finally make it outside and head straight for my locker.

I've got lunch then practice and I never feel like walking all the way to the other side of school just to get a book.

As I walk to my locker, I wink at a few of the varsity cheerleaders who have known me since I was a dirty second grader.

They laugh, knowing that's just how I am.

I can see my locker in plain sight, but there's something off.

And I can't put my finger on it.

Then it hits me.

The blonde.

She looks familiar, but I can't think of a name.

Maybe if I rack my brain, it'll pop up. It happens sometimes.

I walk up behind her, making my presence a silent surprise.

Girls like surprises, right?

Of course they do.

"Let me guess," I say, whispering deeply into her hair. It smells so good. But again, I can't place the smell. Something is off. "It's your turn for your Quincy lunch date?"

I back up a little, waiting for her to turn around or better yet say something.

But all I get is silence and a back.

Not that I mind the silence. Or the back.

The back I can deal with.

It's actually nice to look at. Curvy in all the right places. Whoever it is has a nice ass, I have to admit.

Then I see her start to shake. At first it's just her shoulders, then it moves to the rest of her body.

I actually think she's crying.

Shit.

I can't do crying girls.

I just can't.

But then I hear a voice. And I know she's not crying.

She's laughing.

What the f-

And then it's as if the world has stopped turning and time has slowed down because she finally decides to turn around.

Slowly.

I mean excruciatingly slow.

I see her jaw line.

A cheek.

She's biting her bottom lip.

Shit. I love when girls do that.

Makes me –

Oh.

My.

God.

Jude.

It's Jude.

She cocks her head to the side, a small smirk on her face. But she's still biting her bottom lip.

Stop it, Jude.

Stop.

"I've always wanted a piece of Quincy all to myself," she says, in this husky whisper that makes my mouth go dry.

I swallow hard. Really hard.

Because her voice is making me think bad things.

And then she bites her lip again.

Fuck.

I might as well take my shower now.

A cold one.

A very cold one.

She smiles widely, seeing the panic that I know is displayed all over my face. I clear my throat abruptly causing her to smile even wider.

"Uh, yeah. I bet you do," I say lamely.

She laughs loudly, her voice echoing in the wind. A few kids look our way, but don't say anything.

Thanks guys.

Suddenly, I remember why I'm here in the first place. To take my mind off of the embarrassment I've experienced, I start to unlock my locker.

30. Don't look at her.

"Tommy," Jude says in a sing song voice, obviously trying to get my attention. But I'm not biting.

36. See this? This is me ignoring you, Jude.

"Don't ignore me, Quincy."

25. Oh, but I am Jude. I am.

The lock pops open and I pull back the door. I reach in, seeing my Calc book, but Jude obviously has other plans.

She slams the door shut.

On my hand.

"Fuck!" I cry, pulling out my hand. I start to shake it to lessen the pain running up my arm. Her hands fly to her mouth as she gasps.

I'm fine.

It's not that big of a deal.

I was just surprised is all.

Yeah.

That's right.

She drops her hands and sheepishly says, "I'm sorry."

I shrug, still shaking my hand.

She instinctively grabs my hand into hers and examines it.

No blood.

No broken bones.

Just a bruised ego.

But I'm fine.

I can still play baseball.

I'm fine.

She presses down on my index finger and I wince noticeably. She looks up and says, "Did that hurt?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Okay," she says. She drops her hands, but doesn't let go of mine.

I almost don't notice, until my hand gets really warm.

Both of her hands are protectively wrapped around mine.

She suddenly lets go of my hand as if she realizes what she's doing. I shrug and place both of my hands in my jacket pockets.

She looks up at me curiously, a smirk forming on her face.

Don't do it, Jude.

Please.

"That's what you get for ignoring me," she says. And then she bites her bottom lip.

Damnit.

"Well, I figure it's worked since the first grade. Why stop now?" I say, trying to get her back for all the feelings that she doesn't know she's conjuring in me.

Her face slackens and her smirk fades. She slightly glares at me and starts to walk away.

Wait.

What?

What did I do?

Shit.

I turn around, instinctively going after her, not caring that my locker is still open and I haven't gotten my books or that I'm wasting my lunch talking instead of eating.

Shit.

I'm gonna be hungry after practice.

But I keep walking.

Well, I'm speedwalking.

Cause Jude's fast for someone with pretty short legs.

"Jude!" I call, hoping she'll stop.

She flips me the bird and keeps walking.

Lovely.

Just lovely.

And then she turns the corner quickly.

Shit.

I've lost her.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: In honor of the Lakers winning another championship, here is another chapter for you. ;]

**THANKS**: sending out the other thanks once this posted.

chocoelephantzelise: LOL. I'm glad you think so. I was worried about the writing style for awhile, but I've just kind of gone with it. Glad it works for you. Ooo, you did? Yeah, I know what you mean. It did feel like it stopped instead of ended. I wish there had been an epilogue or something so you knew if their relationship was able to weather the storm.

Ami: Thank you! lol. Makes everything easier. :]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song, _Hey Jude_. ;]

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Four

"Hey Jude"

**~J~** - _Mid-February 2010_

The wall supports my weight as I catch my breath.

And my anger.

The anger at Tommy and myself.

Stupid Jude.

Stupid.

The tile feels cold against my hand as I use it to stand up straighter. I need to make sure I've lost Tommy.

I had to get away.

He's an ass.

And I'm stupid.

The latter is the reason why I've been told it's mandatory for me to get a tutor now.

And also why I'm hiding out in the girl's bathroom in the math building.

Fuck.

My breathing has calmed and my anger has lessened, but I can't help but berate myself.

I went to Tommy's locker thinking I could persuade him into giving the tutor thing another try. I was willing to admit I was wrong. Something that hardly ever happens.

And everything was going so well. Even though I practically fell over laughing at his self-imposed arrogance.

And the accidental slamming of his hand. I swear I didn't mean it.

I was just trying to get his attention.

And then he had to open his mouth and throw out the one reason why I shouldn't even be talking to him.

The fact that we've gone years without talking, just ignoring each other. And like he said, it works.

So why mess with perfection, right?

Well, if it'll help get my English grade out of the tank then I'm all for it.

But I don't think I can ask him now.

I'll have to look for someone else.

Maybe I'll ask Jamie. He might be able to help.

Shit.

Someone's coming.

I quickly run into one of the stalls and lean against the door, locking it behind me. I hear shoes scrape against the linoleum and I hold my breath, hoping they'll find a stall and do their business.

Because if there is the off chance that Tommy Quincy knows I'm in here, I'm shit out of luck. There's only one exit.

The footsteps stop in the middle of the restroom as if the person is contemplating what stall to use.

Just pick one, damnit.

Seriously.

Then I hear a sigh. A low sigh. And a nervous voice. "Uh…Jude? I think you're in here and I'd appreciate it if you came out. Cause this could cause a ruckus."

It's Tommy.

Shit.

So much for this being a place of solitude.

But then I think about his voice and how he really doesn't want to be here. If I stay in here, maybe he'll just leave and I won't have to worry about him.

You never know. It could work.

"Jude. Please."

My heart tugs slightly. But I'm not biting.

"Hey Jude…" He sings.

Oh. My. God.

Tommy's singing. Hey Jude.

I wanna die.

"Don't let me down…"

Okay, not die.

But laugh.

Really hard.

I hate the song, but this is hilarious.

Tommy in the girl's bathroom singing to coax me out.

Hilarious.

"I have found her…"

Wait.

That's _not_ how it goes.

I should know. Cause I've heard every version under the sun.

"Now I'm going to get her…"

I can feel my mouth open as he finishes singing. Tommy can _sing_.

Who knew?

I just wish it wasn't his version of "Hey Jude."

It doesn't sound like it ends well for me.

I feel my mouth turn into a smile and for a split second I feel like turning around and opening the stall door.

Wait.

What?

What the hell am I thinking?

Song or no song, I'm not leaving.

Not before Tommy.

I hear him clear his throat and then he whistles slowly and I can almost bet that he's rocking on his heels, waiting for me to come out.

At least that's what I imagine.

"Jude. I'm sorry," He says finally.

Ding Ding Ding!

Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we have a winner!

The magic words: I'm sorry.

But they don't mean shit if he's not sincere.

So I stay quiet.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I was joking around. You know, trying to get you back for slamming my hand in my locker door."

I close my eyes as I picture the shocked expression when the small door smacked his hand. And when he flinched when I poked his finger.

And then the guilt sets in.

Because I probably would have done the same thing.

I mean, _said_ the same thing. Since I was the one who slammed the door on his hand.

Reluctantly I turn around, trying to be silent. I push the lock back and it echoes loudly throughout the bathroom, acknowledging my presence.

Geez, put it on a jumbotron, why don't you?

I open the door slowly and then Tommy's head pops out from the side, a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes.

Loser.

"I'm sorry," I grumble, a pout forming.

The smirk turns into a smile. "Me too," he says, pulling back the door completely.

I walk out of the stall and stand in front of him.

"You're one lucky girl, you know," he says.

I arch an eyebrow. Yeah, whatever. "Why's that?"

"I've only sung for one girl in my entire life."

My eyes widen a little and I know he's telling the truth. "Who? Your mom?" I ask jokingly.

He nods his head. "Yep."

"Oh. Kay," I say, biting my bottom lip. Tommy's head cocks to the side as if he's trying to figure something out.

"Lucky me," I say, trying to get him to stop staring at me. It doesn't work.

"Truce?" He asks.

I nod. I think I can handle that. It shouldn't be too hard. I extend my hand, waiting for him shake it.

He smiles at the innocent gesture and takes my hand into his. But he doesn't shake it.

He pulls it.

And I run straight into him.

Again.

What the f-

He wraps his arms around me in a large hug and squeezes. I can't breathe.

Not because he's holding me too tight, but because he smells so fucking good.

I hate him.

I hate guys that wear just the right cologne that makes a girl go crazy,

But I'm not crazy.

Not about Tommy Quincy.

No.

I just like the way he smells.

That's it.

I swear.

Shit. I'm in trouble.

He starts to loosen his hold on me, just as I start to get comfortable. Suddenly a group of girls walk into the restroom and we instinctively pull away. My back hits the door of the stall I had hid in. Tommy hits the bathroom wall.

One of the girls stops and looks at us curiously.

Fuck.

It's Sadie.

My sister.

She smiles widely as if to say _We are so gonna talk about this later_. I stare at her and clench my jaw. I can't do anything else.

She nods in my direction and says "Hey Jude."

I clear my throat and the two girls Sadie is with turn around at the sound of my name. They know who I am.

"Tommy," Sadie says, glancing in his direction. The two girls swiftly glance at Tommy and smile seductively.

He doesn't reply and I close my eyes, trying to swallow back the vomit that I think has just come up.

Girls.

I swear.

I open my eyes and see the two girls, Karma and Eden, still staring at Tommy. But I can tell that Tommy is staring at me instead. And I know Sadie is too.

I can see her out of the corner of my eye.

I breathe deeply and I can still smell Tommy. It's as if he has penetrated all of my senses.

This is _not_ good.

I need fresh air.

"Bye," I mumble as I run out of the bathroom, Tommy right on my heels.

The moment I step out of the bathroom, the bell rings and the hallway instantly fills with students.

I walk for a few steps, getting lost in the sea of students and then glance over my shoulder.

Tommy is standing right outside of the restroom, smiling.

I shrug and he rolls his eyes, laughing.

I turn around and walk away towards the Arts building.

I have to get to class.

Although I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate now.

Tommy sang for me.

And he hugged me.

The days just keep getting weirder.

As I pass the final corner before making it to the theatre room, something really important hits me.

Amongst all of the chaos of lunch, I forgot to ask him if he would be my tutor.

Again.

Shit.

I have to find a way.

And soon.

Or my ass is grass.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I know I'm posting late, but the past week and a half has been sort of erratic – got into a car accident (I'm fine, but $2 Ho – my car – her bumper's not so well), went to AZ to see my cousin who gave birth to my godson, and almost got fired from my job because my schedule conflicted with finals. Oh and I saw the Backstreet Boys last night (best show since Black & Blue for sure. lol.)

Anyway, before I got knee-deep in this story, this chapter was my favorite. Now it's in the Top 5. :]

**THANKS**:

amanjot22: I'm so glad! They are – and even cuter together. :]

Ami: Yay! You'll find out now! :]

**Disclaimer**: Um, I can't think of anything. Oh, maybe that I own Monty and Jay Walker. Don't remember if I've mentioned Monty yet. Oh and Spied makes a guest appearance.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Five

"Missing Poles"

**~T~** - _Mid-February 2010_

I can't concentrate.

Number one reason: I'm being benched.

During practice.

This fucking sucks.

I watch Kwest warm up his pitching arm and I'm sitting in the dugout next to Vincent Spiederman and Jay Walker.

Again, this fucking sucks.

All because of Jude.

I don't understand.

I've only had two instances of contact with her and now I can't stop thinking about her.

No.

That sounds wrong.

I mean about what happens when we're around each other.

Yeah, that sounds better.

Right?

Whatever.

I toss my glove up in the air and as I reach out to catch it, it hits my index finger.

A shot of pain runs up my arm and the glove falls because I don't catch it.

I'm cradling my hand.

That shit hurt.

And then I think about Jude.

Again.

It's all her fault.

She slammed my hand in my locker.

"We're ending practice early. Take a lap then hit the locker room. Quincy, I need to speak to you for a second. The rest of you, get out of here!"

I look up from my hand as Coach yells out to everyone else. Within seconds the dugout is clear and so is the infield. Everyone has dashed out to the outfield.

Everyone but me.

I walk out of the dugout and join Coach who's standing by one of the fences.

"Yeah?"

"Tom, I don't know what's wrong with you today. But I don't like it. You're better-" He starts.

"Coach, it's not what you-" I say, trying to cut him off. He doesn't need to worry. I'm not going to think about Jude anymore. Promise.

We probably won't even be talking for awhile.

So I'm good.

"I don't care what it is. It's gotta stop. We're this close to the Championships," He says, holding his index finger and thumb about a centimeter apart. "And I need my captain ready to go. Got it?" He asks, patting me on the shoulder.

I don't say anything and nod instead.

What's the use?

Honestly.

He won't listen to me.

I get it.

"Good. Now get out of here!"

In seconds I'm off.

The air feels really good against my skin. It's not too hot out so I don't mind running. I'm half way through my lap when I reach the concrete. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice something strange.

A group of kids are spread out in the field and other surrounding areas closest to the locker rooms.

A few of them look like they're yelling at each other. The others seem to be off in La La Land.

I look to my left and my eyes widen.

Jude.

Sitting on some practice benches with a guitar.

She plays?

How did I not know that?

I see her strum a few times and then she looks off to the side and opens her mouth.

She's singing.

That I knew. I've heard her before.

At least playing around in the theatre dressing rooms.

I decide to take a small detour on my way to the locker room to get closer to Jude.

I wan to hear what she's singing.

I jump over a small trench of mud and start running on the grass again.

I'm a few feet away from Jude and I can hear her almost as if she was standing next to me.

Her voice…

Oh.

My.

God.

Beautiful.

I can feel myself slow down as she makes it to what I think is the chorus.

And just when I'm directly behind her, she abruptly stops and turns around.

Shit.

She can see me.

I start to run faster, but something stops me.

My head hits the metal pole of the pull up bars outside the gym with such fervor it's as if someone hit me with the pole rather than the other way around.

Fuck.

I fall back, my body completely rigid as if I'm a statue.

I can feel the back of my head hit the hard packed dirt next to the gym.

And then everything turns black.

**-M-**

Slowly I open my eyes, but once they're open a slit, the light burns them so I shut them again.

I feel like complete and utter shit.

Like someone smacked me in the head a few times with something heavy.

I'm close, I know.

A few hushed whispers sound around me and I wonder where I'm at and who I'm with.

"Tommy? You okay, man?" He asks.

It's Kwest.

My best friend.

Thank God.

As long as Jude isn't here, I'll survive.

"That bump looks better."

I think I spoke too soon.

That was Jude.

Yay me!

If I could roll my eyes, I would. Believe me.

"I feel like I've been run over a couple times by a cement truck. But other than that, I'm good," I manage to mumble.

My voice sounds hoarse and speaking makes my head hurt even more.

I feel a warm hand against my face and I instinctively lean into it.

"I think you need to sit up. If you can, Tommy."

All the muscles in my body tighten as I realize its Jude's hand on my face.

I slowly nod my head to give my response.

I don't feel like talking.

Jude pulls her hand away from my face and slowly, two pairs of hands help me sit up.

Finally I can open my eyes.

The light slightly burns still, but everything comes into focus.

I'm the locker room, sitting in sports therapy on a massage table.

Kwest, Jude, and Monty are standing before me, each of them with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm gonna get Coach," Jude says, excusing herself.

Kwest sighs and shakes his head as she exits the room.

"What were you thinking? You could have seriously injured yourself! And then what about the team? We're this close-"

What the f-

Seriously.

I'm getting this shit from him too?

I groan loudly and my head starts to throb.

Monty elbows Kwest and he shuts up.

"Dude, T just ran into a pole. Let him get his senses back before you start to chew him out."

Thanks Monty.

Kwest sighs and says, "You're right. Sorry, T."

I slowly nod my head.

"But I gotta ask. Jude? What the hell, man?" Monty says.

A small smile forms on my face and I see Kwest elbow Monty this time.

Kwest shakes his head. "I thought we were supposed to wait before we chewed him out?"

"Sorry," Monty says, shrugging. "I just don't understand. Why Jude? Where the hell did she come from? It's just odd, man. That's all."

"I agree," Kwest replies, nodding. "I don't get what's up. I didn't even know you knew her, T."

Before I am able to say anything, Monty hits Kwest on the arm. He looks like he's got one of his ridiculous girl-getting schemes again. I can't wait to hear this. "Maybe he doesn't. Maybe _she_ wants to get to know _him_ and _he_ doesn't want to. Maybe _he_ freaked when he saw her and _that's_ why he ran into the pole."

Kwest nods his head as he contemplates the lamest theory I've ever heard in my life.

If I could form coherent sentences without feeling like my head is going to explode, I would. I would tell them it was all my fault so that they would be able to laugh their asses off now and not in front of the rest of my team mates.

Then I'd threaten them so they wouldn't say anything to anyone. Ever. Again.

"That makes sense," Kwest says, nodding again. "Everyone wants to get to know Lil' Tommy Q. I should have known Lil' Miss Recluse was one of them."

The pair laugh as a smile falls on my face.

They can be so dumb sometimes.

I hear movement from my side, but it hurts to move so I just listen.

"Is this what the boys talk about when they're alone? Lil' Miss Recluse? I guess I should be proud that I get talked about," Jude says as she stands in the doorway.

Now I know I don't even want to look. Especially since I'd like to keep all my body parts, thank you very much.

"But I'm not. Not even close."

The air in sports therapy turns thick immediately and from the corner of my eye I can see Jude, pissed off as all hell.

This is not good.

"For the record, I wasn't trying to get to know Tommy nor do I want to. I'm not stalking him either. I was sitting on the bleachers minding _my_ own business when Tommy came up behind me. I turned around and the pole was already there. I don't think he could have missed it if he tried."

"I-" Kwest starts.

Don't dude. Just don't.

"So before you start spreading any rumors, get your facts straight."

Kwest and Monty stand there, shocked as all hell.

Under any other circumstances, I'd be laughing my ass off right now, seeing the pair of them get told off by a girl.

But this is Jude.

And somehow I feel as if her lecture isn't just directed at them, but me too.

I don't like it.

"Cause if I so much as hear my name being said by anyone in your posse, I'm going to have a hard time deciding who's ass I should kick first. Got it?" she asks loudly.

No one says anything.

I think we're too afraid to.

"Got it?" she yells.

"Miss Harrison, I think you should stop badgering my athletes. They don't need this kind of harassment."

Coach appears behind Jude, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She doesn't say anything at first, only shakes his hand off. Then her eyes narrow.

"Oh, I forgot. You boys got to stick together, right?"

"Jude-" I start.

I want to apologize. I want to say something. Do something. Just so she won't be mad.

But all she does is glance at me and say "Tommy, I hope you get well very soon."

And then before I can say anything else to make up for my friends' stupidity, she's gone; her hair flowing behind her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I suck. I know. But I'm getting this out before I pass out on my keyboard. I can't do all-nighters anymore apparently. I feel old. It's not fair. -_-

**THANKS**:

Ami: I'm glad you think so. Thank you! :]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Romantics, Coleridge, Rime of the Ancient Mariner, and…that's all I can think of right now.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Six

"You, Me, Coffee"

**~J~** - _March 2010_

I'm sitting at my desk in the back of the class, banging my pen against the metal bar next to my arm. I'm supposed to be writing a rough draft right now.

Something about Rime of the Ancient Mariner.

I honestly could care less.

Coleridge and I don't get along.

Actually none of the Romantics and I do.

They're lame.

And all of this nature shit is giving me hives.

But I need to concentrate. That way I won't look up and see him staring at me.

Yeah, Tommy.

Ever since he ran into that damn pole he's been trying to apologize.

Why?

He didn't do anything. It was his friends. _They_ should be apologizing, not him. But he seems to forget that they are their own person. And it's not his fault they are dumbasses sometime.

Believe me, I know. I've got friends like that too.

But whatever.

The tip of my pen hits the metal and clanks once before flipping out of my hand and falling on the floor.

Damnit.

I reach down to pick it up, but someone gets there first.

I don't look up.

Because I know who it is.

I can smell him.

God. What is wrong with me?

"Jude, you dropped-"

No shit, Sherlock.

Yes, I dropped my pen and yes, I was going to pick it up, but you felt it was your duty to get it for me. Like you're doing for other people.

Stop.

I finally look up because I know I can only fake being interested in the carpet for so long. Even _I'm_ not that lame.

He smiles and hands me my pen.

I take it from him rather quickly and immediately turn my focus back on my notebook that lies blank on my desk.

Damn you, Coleridge.

"Jude, can we-"

"Tommy, I'm trying to work. Can't you see that?" I whisper angrily. And I know I shouldn't be mad at him, but I need to place the anger somewhere and he's the closest thing I've got right now.

"_Try_ being the operative word?" He responds lowly.

I look up immediately and glare at him. He smirks and then I smile. Damn him.

"Okay, so Coleridge and I don't get along. What gave you that idea?"

"The fact that you've been staring at a blank page for the past twenty minutes and you don't even have the poem out," He replies, smirking widely.

Oh. Yeah.

That would help.

I look to my right and see Catherine glancing at us. She nods once. I don't know if it's her way of trying to push the mandatory tutoring idea in my head again, but it works. Not that I want it to. I look back and see Tommy staring at me. "Okay, Einstein. What do you suggest?"

He glances at my bare notebook for a second and then he says, "You, me, coffee?"

No. Way.

My favorite words. Me and Coffee.

I love him.

I mean, no.

I don't. I just like that he likes coffee. Yeah, that's it.

"Uh, I don't think so," I hear myself say. But in my head, Cat's words ring out. _Mandatory tutoring_. Then someone else's words ring out. No. I won't think like that. Fuck. I really don't want to do this.

Seriously.

But I have to.

I don't know any other way.

Tommy sighs. "Think of it as a peace offering. You need help and I need to get rid of this guilt."

I furrow my eyebrows. _This_ is why. Can't he understand it's not his fault? What doesn't he get? "Why are you guilty? You didn't-" I start.

Tommy nods. "I know. It's guilt by association though."

I slightly glare at him. I can't believe this. "You're one of those?" I spit.

He rolls his eyes. "Apparently I am."

I clench my jaw. This is it. In some way I can have my cake and eat it too. This is a onetime deal, I tell myself.

Just once.

It'll get both of them off my back and I'll get free help.

See? Cake and I get to eat it.

It better be good.

Cause if not…the repercussions will be bad. I can just feel it.

"Fine. If it'll get you off my back," I reply.

Tommy smirks and a smile begins to form on my face. "Your back is now Tommy free."

"Thank God," I say exasperatedly.

"Am I really that bad?" He asks. I glance at him. Is he shitting me?

"You're joking right?" I ask, one eyebrow cocked up.

"Yeah," He answers unsurely.

I eye him suspiciously, but don't press it.

The bell rings and I instinctively pick up all of my stuff. I get out of my seat and throw it all in my bag before turning around and glancing at Tommy. "Meet you after school?"

He smirks. But I don't like the look in his eye. "Yeah, by my _locker_."

I glare at him, tightening my grip on my notebook. "Funny."

"I thought so," He says as I walk to the other side of the row I sit in. I stop in front of him and he leans down, next to my ear. I suddenly shiver, but I chalk it up to the breeze that just came through the open door.

Because my body couldn't have responded to him that quickly, right?

Not that it was…I just…

Never mind.

"Just don't hide in any more bathrooms. I don't know how much more I can take," He whispers.

A smirk forms on my face and I back away. "Oh, but I liked hearing you sing," I say, somewhat loudly.

He clenches his jaw as a few of our female peers glance at him, shooting him curious looks. I fight the urge to laugh at his discomfort.

I walk through the doorway and find myself outside in a semi-barren hallway. Tommy clears his throat and says "If you're a good girl, there might be an encore in your future."

I turn around and smirk. He's leaning up against the set of lockers right outside Cat's room. I shake my head and Tommy frowns slightly.

In a husky, low voice I say, "I wouldn't ever dream of being a good girl, Quincy." His eyes darken and I give him a wink before turning around again.

As I walk away I swear I hear him say, "I'll remember that, Harrison."

A smirk forms on my face, but a thought rolls into my head.

What have I gotten myself into?

Coffee with Quincy.

Lord, help me. Please.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**: A moment ago I thought there was something semi-important I had to tell you. But now, I can't remember. I swear I haven't drank that much (just one). I'm in Arizona for my cousin's 21st birthday. Maybe that's what it is. Whatever. Enjoy this chapter. Tommy finally becomes a 'man.' Or something like that. ;]

**THANKS**: all ya'll.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Starbucks. Wish I did. Then I would be wasting $5 a day…

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Seven

"This Nothing Might Take Awhile"

**~T~** - _March 2010_

So apparently I need to rethink ideas before I spit them out. Cause this whole coffee thing with Jude is starting to freak me out.

And I don't know why.

That's the worse part.

I'm walking back to my locker after a short meeting with Coach who didn't like the fact that I wasn't going to be able to discuss our game plan for this week's game against Troy because I had _prior commitments_.

_Prior commitments_ – being this coffee thing with Jude.

The thing that is now plaguing my mind.

As I round the corner of the now infamous math building, I can see her down the hall lazily leaning against my locker looking bored.

I don't blame her.

Her notebook is pressed against her, her legs crossed as small leaves whip around her in the wind.

The air blows a piece of her hair across her face and she reaches up and fixes it, placing it back behind her ear.

Wait.

What am I doing?

Why am I paying such close attention to Jude?

Like it matters that she looks bored or that the wind messed up her hair? No.

Right?

What is wrong with me?

Seriously.

I walk past Cat's room and glare at the blue door. It's all the room's fault.

It is!

I look back in front of me to see Jude gazing up at the hallway overhang, muttering to herself.

I can feel a smile form on my face. It's actually kind of cute.

Wait.

What?

NO.

Now she's looking down at her shoes.

Converse. Cute.

I mean – No. They're just Converse. Right?

God, what the fuck is wrong with me?

That's the third time in seconds that I've thought that.

Someone help me! Please!

I'm nearing the end of the building when Jude finally sees me and smiles widely.

I smile back slightly, my mind still berating itself for its previous thoughts.

She pushes herself off of the locker and starts to make her way towards me when something catches both of our eyes.

Kwest.

Shit.

He rounds the corner completely and throws his hands up in the air. "Finally," he announces loudly. I cringe. I can only imagine what's going to happen once I have to tell him I'm busy and need to leave. With Jude.

"Hey," I say.

"I've been looking all over for you, T. Coach said you couldn't stay to go over the game plan because you had _prior commitments_," he says. "Whatever that means," he says, rolling his eyes.

I blow out a low breath, preparing myself for the uproar I know I'm about to cause. "Well, he's right."

Kwest's eyebrows rise. "You've got _prior commitments_?"

I stare at him, silent.

And then his eyes widened and he smirks as if he's just figured out one of those damn logic puzzles we do in Calc for extra credit.

He smacks me on the shoulder and says, "That's it, T. I see you're taking my advice after all. Good. Gotta get that bitch out of your head."

What?

Um, now I'm confused.

What bitch?

I shake my head slightly. "I'm not taking-what bit-"

"You got a girl, don't you?"

My gaze slides over Kwest's shoulder and I can see Jude smirking widely, clearing enjoying all of this.

I, however, am not.

She gives me a pointed look as if she's egging me on to tell him the truth.

I will.

Geez, woman.

I look back at Kwest, who is still waiting for an answer.

I take a deep breath. "Um, kind of."

Kwest's brow furrows incredibly. "How do you _kind of_ have a girl?"

"I-I-It's not a big deal."

Kwest sighs and shakes his head. "Look, T. I've been telling you for the past three months that you need to let go of Angie. She's a bitch. Plain and simple."

My eyes widen at his confession. I don't think we need to get into this. Really.

Especially not in front of Jude.

Really.

"I-"

"T, you need to get off of that. It's not good for you. Which is why I am all for you getting some new blood in your system," he says. "I promise this will be good for you. So where is she?"

"Um-"

"The new blood is standing behind you."

Shit.

I really don't need this.

Seriously.

Kwest turns around instantly, his hands dropping.

I can see his face turn to shock as I tightly shut my eyes.

This can't end well.

A few silent seconds pass and as I open my eyes slowly, I hope the warzone is peaceful.

When I gaze in front of me, it's like I never closed my eyes.

Kwest is still gawking and Jude has a smug smirk on her face.

Fuck.

Kwest turns towards me and points at Jude. "This – This – This is NOT what I was talking about. Not even close. T-"

"THIS has a name!" Jude shouts angrily, pointing at herself.

I silently cringe.

Kwest abruptly turns towards her. "Look – " they simultaneously yell.

"HEY!" I scream. The pair instantly turn their heads towards me, almost looking astonished.

Yes, I can yell.

I don't do it under normal circumstances, but I think everyone can tell this isn't normal.

I heavily sigh and I see the pair reluctantly face me, preparing to listen to whatever I have to say.

"Look, I didn't tell you because I knew you weren't going to be happy," I say to Kwest.

A smirk forms on Jude's face, but I pretend not to notice.

"But it's not a big deal. It's _nothing_. Really."

The smirk fades instantly and she looks to the ground, pulling her books closer to her.

Kwest shakes his head. He throws his hands up in surrender. "Whatever, T. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

I nod my head. I do. I think.

"Because this _thing_ – it isn't nothing."

I roll my eyes as he walks away down to other end of the hall where his locker is.

Jude turns around quickly and starts walking away.

"Hey," I call.

She doesn't answer, but keeps walking.

What the hell?

I run to catch up with her, quickly falling in stride with her. I pull on her arm, trying to get her attention. "Jude," I say.

She stops, but doesn't look at me. She keeps her gaze on the building behind me. "Let's just go," she says, pulling her arm out of my grasp and starts to walk away, leaving me confused.

Again.

Great.

Now she's mad at me.

Again.

Even after I defended her to Kwest?

Well, did I?

I'm not completely sure.

Shit.

I've got some ass kissing to do cause I sure as hell don't want to spend any time with a pissed off Jude.

It doesn't look too fun.

**-M-**

This is the part where I feel I need to excuse myself so I can stand in the middle of a crowded street and get run over.

Plain and simple: I am an idiot.

You know I thought maybe – just maybe – once we got into the car, things would be easier. Maybe Jude would be happy.

Well, I was wrong.

Cause all she has done is given me the finger. Twice.

And silently glared at me when I asked her what she wanted to drink.

Apparently I'm not allowed to speak unless spoken to.

So we're sitting in the back of Starbucks, not talking and not looking at each other.

This is what I call fun.

I'd try not be sarcastic, but it's the only thing I can do that Jude won't be pissed off at me for at the moment.

So I'm going to revel in it.

I mean, seriously, you'd think she'd be over whatever she's mad about by now, but she's not.

She just keeps sipping her coffee – which by the way, she never even let me order. She just walked up to one of the baristas and said, "The Usual, please." Bright eyes and full smile.

And then walked away!

The guy just nodded and started working on it!

How can she be nice to other people, but she can't even fake a smile with me?

I don't get it.

It's really pissing me off now.

Fuck.

I'm gonna say something.

I pick up my cup and slam it on the table, making Jude look at me.

She just glares.

Lovely.

"Look," I say. Jude stays silent and makes no hand gestures. Thankfully. "I don't get what your problem is and I really don't care anymore."

She rolls her eyes and turns even farther away from me.

"You don't like me very much right now – why, I don't know. And I'm not even going to try and figure out what I did wrong because we'd be here forever."

She smirks and flips me the bird.

"While I get that you are pissed, I offered to help you. And that's what I'm going to do. So unless you wanna throw a bitch fit-"

"Hey!" she spits. "I'm may be mad, but I'm not a bitch."

I roll my eyes.

"If you plan on helping, then can you just do that and leave everything else alone?" she spits.

"Fine," I retort. This should interesting.

"Fine," she says back.

We each pull out our stuff in silence.

"What don't you get?" I ask, once I've gotten myself situated.

She stays silent, looking at her notebook. "I don't know," she says lowly.

"Why is that not surprising," I mutter.

Jude flips me the bird with sardonic smirk on her face.

This might take a while.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Tommy and a massage. Enough said. ;]

**THANKS**: I'll get to them later.

**Disclaimer**: No Starbucks. No Haagen Dazs. No AC/DC. Oh, and any mistakes will be dealt with later. I've looked it over a couple times, but I know I've missed something...

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Eight

"Massages and Lola"

**~J~** - _ March 2010_

So we've been sitting here for about two hours and I've got a thesis and my topic sentences done.

Yay me!

Cue an eye roll, please.

I mean, I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but it's just hard.

I haven't forgiven Tommy for what he did, but he does know his Brit Lit, which helps.

I glance at my scribbled paper, trying to make sense of the notes I've written when Tommy burps.

Loudly.

Gross.

I shake my head, a smirk forming on my face.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly.

I look up, smiling as put my pen down. "What, did you forget you were with a lady?"

A giant smile forms on his face and he nods. I throw my napkin at his head. "New blood, what can I say," he says, shrugging nonchalantly.

My smile fades quickly.

Lovely.

We were doing so well, Tommy. Thanks.

He notices how fast my eyes downcast towards the table and then says, "Stupid mouth. I, uh, I'm sorry."

I nod wordlessly.

"I am, Jude. For earlier too."

I look up quickly, seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

Damn you, Quincy.

"I only said this was nothing because I didn't want to hear the bitching."

Figures. He doesn't want anyone to be mad at him.

"I know the guys are gonna get on my case about this. And I didn't want to drag you into it. So I'm sorry. Again."

I nod. I don't really feel like saying anything.

I don't think it'll matter.

He lightly chuckles, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Man, I've been saying I'm sorry a lot, haven't I?"

"A few times," I respond.

"Well, I am," he says, putting his hand down.

I nod. "Okay, I get it."

"I am," he says again.

What the hell?

I get it. Shit.

"Shut up!" I say.

"Sorry," he says lowly, a smirk on his face.

"Tommy!" I exclaim loudly.

A couple patrons look our way, but I ignore them. I'm more intent on getting Tommy to stop saying he's sorry.

I know I wanted him to apologize, but this getting annoying.

He needs to stop.

"Sor-" he starts.

I grab the closest thing to me and throw it at his head.

My cell phone smacks the same spot Tommy hit when he ran into the pole a few weeks ago and falls to the floor with a thud.

Shit!

He cringes and immediately touches his head.

A low groan sounds from his mouth and I grimace.

Nice job, Jude.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

"I've been better," he responds lowly.

"I'm sorry," I say.

A wide smirk forms on his face.

"Shut up, Quincy."

A slight pout replaces the smirk and I have the strangest urge to reach across the table and run my thumb across his lips.

I mean – What?

No.

I don't. Swear.

Um…

"You're being awfully mean to the person you injured."

I roll my eyes. Whatever.

"I didn't injure you. You ran into a pole. That's where the injury came from," I reply.

He opens one eye and focuses it on me. "Remind me never to ask you to take care of me when I'm in pain," he says.

"Oh I will, believe me."

Slowly, he shakes his head, but immediately stops as it hurts his head to do so.

"You are a big baby."

"Let me hit you in the head with a pole and then throw my cell phone at you. Then we'll see who the big baby is."

I laugh lightly and roll my eyes. He _is_ a big baby.

I shake my head as I get out of my chair and slide into the booth next to him. He glances at me curiously and then suddenly backs away, a groan sounding.

I laugh loudly at his discomfort, knowing he thought I was probably going to hit him.

Which I'm not.

That would be mean. And I'm not mean.

At least not _that_ mean.

"Big baby, I wasn't going to hit you."

He eyes me for a second. "You weren't?" he asks unsurely.

I shake my head. "No," I say, a slight smirk on my face.

I reach out for his arm and pull him back to his original spot in the booth. "Lean down," I say.

He reluctantly looks at me with one eye. "Lean down or I'll move your head for you."

Without a word, he slowly leans down, letting go of his head.

"Thank you."

I place my hands on the opposite sides of his head and slowly begin to massage.

Immediately, Tommy sighs and a wide smirk forms on my face.

My fingers knead deeper into his skin, trying to release all of the pain in his head.

From behind him, I can tell that though he is enjoying this, he's having a hard time figuring out where to place his hands so that he can be completely comfortable.

I slightly chuckle.

"It's not funny," he mutters.

"Yes, yes it is."

He mutters something incoherent and then pulls away.

I look at him confused and he smiles widely.

This is not good.

Not at all.

He slowly pushes himself away from me towards the end of the booth and then proceeds to lie down, resting his head on my lap.

"I figured since you're being nice to me I'd push my luck," he replies with a content look on his face as he closes his eyes.

I sit there shocked for a second, thinking about how we had gone from a simple massage to him lying in my lap.

Then he opens one eye and stares at me.

"Jude?"

"Hmm?" I sound.

"My head hurts," he whispers.

I glance down at him, only to see him smiling with both eyes open. I hit him on the shoulder as a smirk forms on my face.

He closes his eyes, knowing that his antics helped dissipate whatever thoughts I had had in my head.

And for that I'm grateful.

He moans slightly as I continue to massage his head and a wide smirk forms on my face.

He opens one eye and says, "You cannot tell anyone about that."

A full smile breaks out on my face as I try hard not to laugh. "But why, it would make awesome bathroom gossip."

He sticks his tongue out playfully and then closes his eye again.

We continue to sit there, his head in my lap, my hands massaging him for awhile before I start to get a cramp in my hand.

I stop suddenly, cradling my hand. I use my other hand to massage out the cramp as Tommy opens his eyes to look at me, wondering why I've stopped.

"You okay?" he asks, seeing me in slight pain.

I nod wordlessly before he sits up and takes my hand. "Let me," he says.

He uses his thumbs to knead my palm and instantly I can feel the cramp go away.

"You're good," I say, pulling my hand out of his.

He grins knowingly and then says "I know."

I shake my head and say, "I meant that as you're done. Not that I actually thought you were good with your hands."

"Whatever Harrison," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Does your head feel better?" I ask as I place my hands on his temple and knead out any lasting pain.

He nods wordlessly, looking me in the eyes.

I bite my bottom lip as I stare at him, still massaging his head. He glances down slightly and then looks back at me. He leans in and I can feel my breath hitch, my body temperature rising.

What is he doing?

What am _I_ doing?

He leans his head to the side and I feel myself stop massaging.

He's a centimeter away from my face and I feel his breath against my skin. All I can do is look at him.

I see him lean his head farther over and then he brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"Thanks Harrison," he whispers, causing a chill to run down my spine. He places his hand on my cheek and I can feel myself blush profusely.

Good God, I feel like a girl.

Ew.

But I can't help it when he looks at me like that.

He licks his lips and all I can do is stare at them. Red. Plump. Soft.

I gaze back up at him, his eyes staring back at me. I feel like he's burning a hole right into my soul.

I can hear my heart beating in my throat. And it changes tune suddenly.

I can place the sound though.

My phone rings again and knocks us both out of whatever reverie we were in.

Tommy takes his hand away from my cheek which instantly feels cold and sits up completely, clearing his throat.

I see my phone blinking on the floor and with my foot; I kick it closer towards me. I reach down to pick it up, when I hear Tommy make a noise. I instantly look back and he's glancing at the table in front of us.

I have no idea what that was.

It sounded like it came from his throat or something.

Weird.

I lean against the booth wall and open my phone.

Lovely.

It was Sadie.

I flip the phone closed, not really wanting to talk to her after what happened with Tommy.

Whatever it was.

I turn to my left and glance at him, waiting for him to say something.

He glances at me and says, "Gotta go?"

I nod silently, not really knowing if I do, but I figure it's better if we just leave before anything else happens.

**-M-**

I pull my keys out of the lock and turn the knob, pushing the door open.

I look into the living room and see nothing.

It's as if no one is home, but I know that's a lie because Sadie's car is in the driveway.

I shut the door with my foot and toss my purse on the couch, walking towards the kitchen.

Sadie's head pops out suddenly, causing me to jump. After my little _incident _with Tommy, everything is making me freak.

It's pissing me off.

"Hey," she says, her mouth full of something.

She walks out of the kitchen and I see a pint of Haagen Dazs in her hand, a spoon sticking out.

"Nice dinner," I say, smirking. I know something is up because she only eats crap when there's something wrong, otherwise she's as nutritious as they come.

She shrugs and then leans on one of the album cases. "No one's home and I don't feel like cooking."

"They're both away?" I ask. Both of our parents are busy; our mom works for a law firm and our dad is an accountant. Talk about boring, but they love their jobs. So much so that they'd rather spend all their time at work than with their teenage daughters.

Well, putting it that way, I guess I'd do the same.

She nods silently, shoving another spoonful of Vanilla Swiss Almond into her mouth. I watch in partial amazement and disgust. Sadie can eat anything she wants and doesn't gain a pound. I hate her sometimes.

She licks the spoon and then sticks it back into the carton. I know I'm not having any now. Family or no family, I don't need Sadie germs. Who knows where her mouth has been.

Gross.

"I called you, but you didn't answer."

I look away instantly, quickly thinking of a lie. She can't know I was with Tommy. Not after our last conversation.

"_Girl's bathroom. Hugging Tommy," she says, her arms across her chest. "Explain yourself."_

_I glare at her. "What is this…the Spanish Inquisition?"_

_Sadie arches an eyebrow and says, "You do know what happened to those that didn't repent, right?"_

_I roll my eyes. I pay attention in World History…sometimes. "What do you want to know, Sadie?"_

"_Why were you in the bathroom, hugging Tommy?"_

"_I didn't hug him…he hugged me," I say in defense._

"_Why?"_

"_Because…we called a truce," I answer._

"_I didn't even know you were talking to each other, let alone needing a truce."_

"_Me neither," I reply._

"_So?"_

_I look at her incredulously. "So what? I answered your questions."_

"_Then you should know my next question."_

_I sigh heavily. "He was helping me on a Brit Lit assignment, but then said something that pissed me off so I walked away and he ended up following me and then you walked in."_

"_I didn't know you needed help in Cat's class. I could've helped you," she says, missing all the parts about Tommy and I talking or just choosing to ignore them._

_My face scrunches up in confusion. "Oh yeah," I say. "How the hell did I miss that?"_

_Sadie raises one eyebrow. "Maybe because you and I don't really do the school thing together."_

"_That's the truth," I say, nodding._

"_Well, maybe we should." I eye her suspiciously. "I mean, we're both leaving for college soon, so we should try and hang out a little before we leave, right?"_

"_Right," I say, raising my eyebrows. "Cause studying Brit Lit is what I have in mind as a fun sisterly bonding."_

"_Beggars can't be choosers."_

"_Well, then I guess it's good I'm not begging, right?"_

"_How about Friday?" she says._

"_I'll pencil you in."_

_Before I'm able to walk upstairs she says, "Oh and Jude? I don't think it's a good idea if you and Quincy talk anymore. There's a reason why you aren't in the same circles, you know. I wouldn't advise messing that up. It wouldn't end well for you."_

Well, there's some sisterly bonding for you.

What a bitch.

"Jude?"

"Hmm?" I say as I push away the thoughts of our last conversation out of my head.

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Oh. I was at Starbucks working on some lyrics with my Ipod. You know how I like my music."

She shakes her head, scooping another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Oh boy do I ever," she says, her mouth full.

"Gross, Sadie," I say. I feel a vibration in my pocket as I see Sadie walk back into the kitchen from the corner of my eye. I pull my cell out, glancing at the caller ID. It's an unknown number.

I have a strict policy against answering any calls from unknown numbers, but for some reason I feel like I should. Like I have to.

I flip open the phone, take a deep breath, and place it next to my ear. I open my mouth to say Hello just as Sadie walks back into the room sans ice cream, but I get cut off.

"Hey Sweet Thing."

I feel my eyes widen slightly and my mouth goes dry. Sadie eyes me suspiciously before plopping herself down in front of our home computer.

One thing pops into my head and I run with it because I'd really like to know. "How did you get this number?" I ask roughly. I can't exactly say 'Hey Quincy' without getting chewed out, so this works. Especially since I don't know the answer.

"Your schedule," he says dryly. "It has your cell number, your home address, your house number, your father's full name, his work number, your school ID, which now I can use to find out your grade in Cat's, and finally your full name…Elizabeth."

I cringe, closing my eyes. "Fuck," I murmur.

"It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

I open my eyes as I contemplate what to say. Sadie is engrossed with Talk National's website, so I think I'm in the clear. For now.

"Whatever, Ass."

"That's not a nice name for someone who's gonna take you out to eat, now is it?"

Wait. What? Um, I don't think so, buddy.

"Kat, I'm not that hungry," I say.

"Kat would beg to differ," he replies.

"Do I have to?"

"Kat says yes, but I was just thinking we could work on finishing your essay. But if you wanna do it on your own, then by all – "

"Fine. Just let me change," I say, working my way up stairs.

"You need different clothes to work on an essay?" he asks.

"You know better than anyone, Kat, that clothes help brighten a mood," I say. I open my door and head straight for my closet.

"Well, then if they're gonna help your mood, I certainly wouldn't want to be at fault for stopping you. They must be some magical clothes cause we all know what – "

"If you keep going, you're going to need more than some magical clothes to help my mood and get my shoe out of your – "

"Alright. I get it. Just hurry, Lola doesn't like waiting."

"Lola?" I yell into the phone. It's sitting on my bed as I throw on a black AC/DC tee.

"Yep."

"So it's a girl's night out? Just us three bitches hitting the town?"

"I walked into that one, didn't I?" he says and I can bet he has a strained look on his face.

"Maybe."

"Well, hurry. I don't like to overheat Lola."

"Why would you over heat Lo – Are you outside my house?" I ask as I pick up the phone and place it back to my ear. Using one hand, I zip up my boots.

"Nope. I'm on the next street over. Just waiting for you so I can pull up. I figured your parents or Sadie was home and I knew they'd ask questions so…"

"Wow, you really are smart, Quincy."

"I know."

"Alright, I'm ready," I say as I pull my jacket off of the back of my door.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up."

"I thought new clothes were suppose to help brighten your mood – "

"I'm heading downstairs. GOODBYE!" I yell as I snap my phone shut.

I jumped the last two stairs, landing with a loud stomp.

"Hey Bigfoot, some of us are trying to work here."

"Well let me get out of your hair. I'm gonna hang out with Kat. Don't wait up."

"Whatever."

I grabbed my purse from the couch and dashed out the door, closing it behind me.

I see a hint of blue from the corner of my eye. I turn my head to the right and I see Quincy leaning against an idling Lola at the very end of my street. I speed walk over to him as he opens the passenger door.

"For the lady," he says, smirking.

I roll my eyes and get in anyway.

Instantly I'm engulfed in what I can only describe as Tommy. His smell is ingrained in every fiber of his Viper. And it's intoxicating. Tommy closes the door and I place my purse between my legs.

He runs around to the other side of the car quickly. I look over to my right, back at my house and I can swear I see the living room drapes fall back into place.

Shit.

Sadie knows.

Her words ring in my head as Tommy starts to pull away from the curb. "_There's a reason why you aren't in the same circles, you know. I wouldn't advise messing that up. It wouldn't end well for you."_

But as I look away from my house and glance at Quincy who smiles a genuine smile for the first time…I don't care how it ends for me.

And we're off.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I was going to post this on Thursday, but when I looked at it I realized that the ending had not been finished. Well, this thing has been sitting here for 2 years so it took me awhile to get back into this 'place' so I had to wait until now. Sorry!

This chapter is in the top 5, fyi. ;]

**THANKS**:

Amanjot22: I'm so glad. Dinner makes me laugh. Sadie being a blabber mouth is part true and not just because there's a lot of stuff she shouldn't be talking about. Jude and Tommy would be one of those things. ;]

Thanks to Carlz02 – I'm assuming you're the person who left the review two chapters ago without a name because you're the only person who has left a fave/least fave part in your reviews – ever. lol. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the whole thing. I hope you like this chapter too! :]

**Disclaimer**: Frisco's (it's a So Cal thing – like an old-fashioned diner). Sour Patch Kids. Rosie O'Donnell. MASH. Shirley Temples. (I know, a very odd combo of stuff, but just trust me.)

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Nine

"A Night at Frisco's"

**~T~** - _March 2010_

I watch as her head falls back, a throaty laugh echoing through the diner. I know a few patrons are staring, but I don't care. Seeing her laugh makes me smile. Something I need desperately after the evening I've had.

Let's recap, shall we?

I almost kissed Jude at Starbucks. I would have had her damn cell phone not interrupted us. I had wanted to. Badly. I mean, she – her hands are magic. I know I pushed it when I laid down, but I didn't care. The worst that could have happened was she could have pushed me away. But she didn't.

And just laying there. God. So when she stopped massaging, I was curious. And then, seeing her in pain wasn't fun at all. So I thought I could help her out, but then she bit her bottom lip and I – I went freakin' crazy.

I know from the look in her eyes that she wanted me to kiss her. And I'm a people pleaser, so of course I was gonna give her what she wanted.

God, that sounds so wrong. Like I'm a fucking sleaze.

I'm not. At least not usually. Shit.

My head's all messed up.

And it's not just because we almost kissed.

It's because of what happened when I got home.

My head was swarmed with thoughts of Jude as I drove home. I mean, I've barely talked to the girl for the past 12 years and then all of the sudden we've been hanging out almost every day. And then I almost kissed her. So obviously this thing is a little weird for me.

Pulling into the driveway of my house I saw two cars. My mom's and someone else's. But it wasn't surprising. My mom has clients over all the time.

I got out of the car and headed up to the front door. It was dead silent, which isn't unusual, but I figured I'd hear something since my mom was home.

I placed my bag on the island in the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. I had already finished most of my homework, so I was going to go to my room and call Kwest, letting him know he had nothing to worry about. I just wasn't going to tell him about the almost kiss cause then he'd be worried and I don't think it'll happen again so it's okay.

But something stopped me. I was walking down the hallway towards my room when I heard a slight crash. It sounded as if it was coming from the entertainment room. I pushed open the door, but nothing. Everything was where it should have been and it was completely void of any and all people. Then I heard the sound again.

And I realized it was coming from the room next door, which is my mom's office.

I crept up to the door and listened for the sound again. It happened once more before I gently pushed the door open. It moved a few centimeters and I glanced at the mirror on the opposite wall of the office.

The bile in my stomach rose up to my mouth. I felt my face heat up and my anger started to rise.

My mom was still on her desk, her so-called client in front of her. And I had bet they weren't working on paperwork. They were working each other.

For a split second I debated whether or not to make my presence known. Then my anger took over. I unscrewed the cap to my water bottle, pushed open the door completely and emptied my water on both of them.

All I saw was red and I could hear my mom gasp, finally yelling "Tommy!" as I turned around and walked away.

I ran into the kitchen, got my bag, and dashed out the door.

I had to get out of there.

I don't remember much else except for the driving. I drove for what felt like forever, but it was barely an hour.

By then, my anger had dissipated and I was breathing normal again. But I knew I couldn't go home. I couldn't face my mom. After what I saw. What she had been doing.

I mean, she's my mom. I've always looked up to her. She's been my rock.

I just – I don't know what to do. Because there's more to what happened than just seeing her in the act. It's the fact that though my mom cheated, she's not the only one.

My dad has been cheating on my mom since I was five years old. I know because I was there when it first happened. When I got older and understood what was happening, he swore me to secrecy in exchange for the Viper I had been eying. When I had gotten my permit, he went out and bought it for me.

And though I knew that even if he hadn't, I'd never have the heart to tell my mom. It would destroy her.

Well, apparently not now.

I didn't know what else to do, so I thought about calling Kwest. But then I knew he'd grill me about Jude and I didn't want to deal with it. Then I remembered I had her schedule. And that's why I called her.

I needed a way out. A distraction. Something to get my mind off of what I saw.

And here we are, sitting at Frisco's, drinking Shirley Temples and waiting for our burgers.

Jude eyes me curiously as I stare at the Formica table in front of us.

"You're awfully quiet. Something wrong?" she asks.

I glance up at her and shake my head. "Nothing's wrong. I just don't have anything to say."

"Well, you make great dinner company."

I smile. "I know, huh? Sorry."

"Don't."

"Sss – I won't."

She smirks. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." And then I realize, I actually mean it. Even the meaningless conversation is taking my mind off of things on the home front. I see Jude raise an eyebrow quizzically. "I wouldn't want another cell phone to the head," I say.

She casts her eyes down and a sheepish grin forms on her face. "I didn't mean to throw it. It just happened."

"Mmhmm," I sound, somewhat unconvinced.

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, fine. I did."

"I know."

"Shut up."

"I will now. Our food's here." I can see our waitress skating down towards us.

"Oooh."

Our waitress stops at our table, placing our burgers down in front of us. Jude and I ordered the same thing; except she asked for a side salad and I got fries. The waitress adds a side of ranch next to my plate and walks away, giving me a wink. My head turns as I watch her skate away.

"Kwest says you should go for it."

I turn my head around, a guilty look on my face. "Kwest doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I beg to differ." Jude reaches over and steals a fry from my plate.

"And since when are you and Kwest agreeing?"

Jude dips the fry in ranch. "Since he said Angie's a bitch."

I sigh. "Look, you don't know her like I do." I don't know why I'm even defending Ang as she probably wouldn't do the same for me.

"And I don't want to," she says as she puts the fry in her mouth.

"How about we just – leave this subject alone for now?" I pull my burger closer to me.

"Fine by me." She shrugs and picks up her cup of dressing.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

**-M-**

"Mash, Bash, or Cash," Jude asks for the fiftieth time in a matter of minutes. Instead of finishing up her conclusion, we've been playing Mash, which is quite a lot of fun – if you're a girl.

Which I don't happen to be. Believe me.

I shake my head. "I don't want to play."

"Come on, one more game," she says, sticking out her bottom lip. If I had a choice, I'd rather be sucking on her bottom lip than figuring out my non-existent future. But I don't, so guess what I'm going to be doing…

Yeah, that's right.

"Fine. Bash."

"Okay, but this time you can only choose two of each."

"Just two?" I ask with mock astonishment.

Jude senses it and rolls her eyes. "Yes, then I get to pick the other two."

"Fine."

"Okay, girls. One celeb, one reg."

"Hmmm," I sound, feigning deep thoughts. I already know my answer. "Angelina Jolie."

She groans loudly, writing it down. "You've picked her every single time we've played."

"Yeah, and maybe this time I'll actually get her."

Jude's face breaks out into a smile and a soft laugh passes through her lips. "Maybe."

I smirk widely as she taps her pen against her notebook, waiting for my next answer. I pause, thinking about how cliché it would be to add the head cheerleader's name to my Bash seeing as I am the Captain of the football team. And the basketball team. And the baseball team.

I like sports, sue me.

Instantly, I throw the name out. My attention is elsewhere. I watch Jude as she places the end of her pen in between her lips, moving her head to some silent beat. Her eyes are bright and a rosy blush forms on her face as she glances at me from the corner of her eye. She knows I had been watching. She pulls the pen out of her mouth, a shy smile spreading on her face.

"Sorry," she whispers.

My breath catches in my throat and I instantly know what to say. "H," I murmur.

Her eyebrows furrow incredibly. "H?"

I nod. "H."

"But I don't know who that is."

"That's the point."

She rolls her eyes and reluctantly scribbles down a "H" on her paper. Suddenly she glances up at me and then gazes back at her notebook.

Oh shit.

I can see the glint in her eye. And I don't like it.

"Whatever you're thinking…un-think it."

"Not possible, Quincy. It's already been written down."

I roll my eyes. Dumb immature rules.

"Cars."

"Lola and Lola."

"You're so predictable."

"I can be spontaneous…when I want to be."

Jude gives me a pointed look. "Whatever Quincy."

"Kids."

"Zero and zero."

"Not even one?"

I glance at Jude who's staring at me. Well…maybe. "Okay, one."

"Tell me when to st – "

"Stop."

Jude's head is down and she's covered the paper with her hand. "Give me a sec."

I sit and watch as Jude carefully presides over the decision of my future. Her eyes narrow and her lips purse as they silently count out the magic number. She makes a few scratches and then a wide smile forms on her face.

"Do I even wanna know?" I raise my eyebrows.

"You'll find out."

She goes back to plotting for a few more seconds before she clears her throat and lifts her head. "Now for your results."

"I can hardly wait," I deadpan.

She gives me a light kick in the shin underneath the table and I grimace.

That freakin' hurt. Damnit.

"You are rich, married and driving Lola. Living in a beach house, you and H have 15 boys and girls."

My eyes widen. "Let me see that."

She happily hands me the scrap of paper and my eyes glance over the page. On the left hand side, the letter H is circled a few times in black. Underneath that I see the number 15 circled heavily.

Jude's choice for the number of kids obviously.

And even with that notion, I can't help but smile.

I toss the paper on the table and glance up at Jude. She eyes me curiously, a smirk on her face.

A few silent seconds pass. "So, 15 kids?" she says, a devilish smile on her face.

I roll my eyes. "I could deal."

"With H?"

"That I could most definitely deal with."

"At least you wouldn't have to deal with Rosie O'Donnell."

"What?" I grab the piece of paper again and the fourth choice for girls is no other than Rosie. I shudder.

"That'd be hard to imagine," she says, looking up to the ceiling as if she's really imagining my life with Ro.

I stare at her. "Right now I'm trying to imagine if they'll have your eyes or mine."

She glances back at me. "What?"

"H…"

She stares for a few more seconds before it clicks. "…is for Harrison."

I smile. "You're smarter than you look."

She flips me the bird. "If I had to choose, I'd pick mine. They're prettier than yours."

My eyes narrow. "I don't want my boys to have pretty eyes!"

She rolls her eyes. "Girls like pretty eyes, Quincy."

"Whatever. As long as they have the sport talent to back up their pretty eyes, I don't care."

She rolls her eyes again. "You're such a man."

"Yes, yes I am." I flex my right arm and Jude starts to laugh. Then she reaches out for her drink.

She takes a swig and swallows before saying, "So, um. I'm going to ask you a question?"

I nod as I pick up my drink. "Mmhmm."

"And you're free to say no. I just kind of hope you wouldn't." She's talking faster than she normally does.

"Okay." I narrow my eyes trying to figure out what Jude's angle is.

"So, um, I was, um, thinking – "

What the shit? "Wow, this must be big if you're freaking like this cause usually you don't know when to shut up."

Jude arches an eyebrow. "I'm gonna let that one slide, for now."

"Oh thanks," I say sardonically.

"Okay, so, remember the very first day we started talking?"

"Uh huh." I nod.

"And you were looking for me, for something?"

"Yeah." I take a sip of soda.

"And then I told you no. And then, uh, Cat found out?"

I smile because it all finally clicks. "Okay."

"So, she, um, told me that it was mandatory for me to, um, um, - "

Jude sputtering is cute, but we'll be here forever if she has to actually form the words to ask me what she's looking for. "I'll put you out of your misery and say yes, I'll tutor you."

"Oh thank God," she exclaims. "You were gonna make me say it, weren't you?"

I smile, placing my cup on the table. "I was really just waiting for, I was wrong and you rule, Quincy, but you were taking too long."

Jude simply laughs.

I stick my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "Is it really that hard to ask for help?"

Jude shrugs. "Kind of."

"Why?" I ask.

"It's just, I'm pretty self-sufficient, you know. My parents are always gone with work and Sadie does her own thing, so it's just kind of me."

I know that feeling. It's worse when you're an only child – which I happen to be. "What about your friends?"

"Well, they do their own stuff too. I mean, Jamie is the only who has Cat as a teacher and everyone else is a reg, so it's kind of hard bringing them into that world, you know?"

I nod. Thank god Kwest is as smart as I am or I'd be even more screwed. "Yeah."

"What about your parents?"

I pick my glass and take a sip. "My dad is a lawyer and my mom works for a firm, so they're always gone. But they bring me awesome presents?"

"Like your Viper?" She comments. There's something different in her voice when she says it, but I don't have the energy to say anything about it.

"You could say that."

She clears her throat, as if she's ashamed. But I know she's not. She looks away and starts playing with the sugar packets. Silence envelopes our table and I start to wonder how we got to this place where we're quiet, yet oddly comfortable. Jude flicks a packet me and sails over my shoulder. She smiles at the table – one of those really genuine smiles cause I can see it in her eyes – and then looks up at me.

I smile back – maybe not as genuine, I don't know – and her smile vanishes. My eyes narrow. What's going on?

She picks up her drink and takes a sip before saying, "I think we should find a neutral tutoring location."

I pull my hands out of my jacket pockets and lean the elbows against the edge of our table. "Okay."

"I was think Starbucks or something." She's not looking at me. She's playing with her straw wrapper. "Something away from school."

"Right." I'm starting to see her line of thought. School just causes unnecessary drama. Or maybe it's the people there. I don't know.

"Cause the craziness that will ensue of people see us together – I mean, more than they have been – is not something I'd like to endure. It's as if us talking is like us making out in the halls."

Excuse me? Did she just say _us_ and _making out_ in the same sentence?

Before I can comment, she's talking again. Her voice is starting to get faster the more she talks. I don't know if this is a good thing. "I mean it's like the same thing. What we're doing."

I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. Real, honest disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah, us talking is like making out. I mean, you see two people making out in the halls, it doesn't matter who it is, you're going to look, stare. And with us, just talking is going to make people stop and stare."

She still hasn't looked at me. I glance at the table and see her straw wrapper in shreds between her fingers. This subject is making her nervous. I reach out and put my hand over hers and then she looks up at me.

"Well that fucking sucks," I say softly.

She starts to pull away and says, "Yeah."

I let go of her hands and pick up my cup. "No. I mean, I mean I don't want us talking to be compared to making out." Somehow my voice has gotten a little louder. Oops. "I'd rather make out than talk you know. That's what I'd want to do: make out." My hand drops and my cup makes a loud sound against the table. Jude jumps.

"Well, okay then," she says, a faint smirk on her lips.

"I didn't mean it like – " I start to stutter.

"No, I get it," she says, shaking her head. "I just – wow."

"Yeah, sorry."

She kicks me in the shin and a full blown smile is painted on her face.

Her smiles make me a little nervous and I rub the back of my neck. "Well, since I've just embarrassed myself, how about we go now before I start dancing on tables or something."

Jude grabs her bag and then says, "You would do that?"

I stand up next to our table, my bag in my hand. "I meant it when I said I could be spontaneous."

**-M-**

Thirty minutes later, we're sitting in the driveway of Jude's house and I'm showing Jude just how spontaneous I can be.

We're kissing. Or _making out_.

Cue a collective aww or whatever it is you girls do.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**: So I'll have all you fabulous people know – I quit my job. :]

I just needed more time to focus on school. So now that I have that time (and the fact that I'm taking a [novel] creative writing class), this story should go a whole lot faster. :]

**THANKS**: I'll get to them.

**Disclaimer**: uhhh, nothing. Oh wait – The Skulls, Frisco's, and Sour Patch Kids.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Ten

"Party Rules"

**~J~** - _ March 2010_

I cannot believe I just kissed Tommy Quincy. Shoot me, please. God, Jude – you are so stupid. This is going to make everything so –

"Hey…Jude."

Even in mid-scolding mode, I manage to turn around and glare. He's not being funny – especially after what we just did.

Tommy's head is poking out of his passenger window, a wide smirk on his face. "Sorry."

I raise an eyebrow. This is not making things better and his odds have just gone down – he should stop while he's ahead.

"There's a party tomorrow."

My eyebrows furrow and I shrug my shoulders. What the hell? "So?"

"Do you wanna go?" he asks, as if he shouldn't have had to ask in the first place.

I jut my jaw out. Is he serious? After what just happened? I can't trust myself so – "No."

"Look, I know that parties aren't really your thing, but I'd – " he says casually as if we hadn't spent the last half an hour in his Viper making out in the dark.

I raise both my eyebrows. So, I'm using myself as an excuse not to be around him more than usual, but that doesn't mean that I don't do parties. I just don't do _his_ kind of parties. There _is_ a difference. "I didn't actually mean that I didn't want to go – I meant I already have plans."

He gazes at me for a second as if he's trying to guess whether or not I'm lying. I'm not, but his gaze makes my mouth go dry and I look away. Coward. "Reschedule."

My eyes lock with his, my brow furrowed. Excuse me? "Um, I'm not ditching my friends just to go to some lame high school party. Nice try."

He opens his mouth, a smile playing on his lips – one that he is deperating trying to fend off. "I didn't say ditch – I said reschedule. I'm betting whatever you are passing up a lame high school party for can be done some other day." It doesn't work – a full-blown smile forms on his face and I resist the urge to walk over to him and smack it off.

I open my mouth to make some smart ass comment, but Tommy decides to cut me off again – this time with a really awkward, yet amusing offer.

"I'd like it if you went. I mean, I'm already going so, you know if you wanted to…we could go together. You know, save gas and all that jazz." He makes a flourish with his hand and leans more aggressively on the car door.

I walk over to him; my lips turn up into a smile. "Did you just quote Chicago?"

His eyes narrow slightly and the smile on my face grows. "Apparently I did."

"Huh, I knew you were a closet Thespian." I bite my bottom lip and tilt my head slightly. He blinks a few times as if he's trying regain some lost sanity. Do I make him flustered? The idea alone is worth experimenting with.

"Jude, I – "

"As…endearing as your offer was…" I start. I lean my arms against his, our faces mere inches apart. My eyes never waiver from his and I can feel my heat rise with just our skin touching. "I have plans," I say.

He seems to register everything I'm doing and the change in his persona is instant. It's almost laughable, but in that instant, I can't find a way to make myself laugh. "And I can't change them?" he whispers, his tongue lightly running over his bottom lip.

I fight the sudden laugh that begins to bubble from my throat. He shouldn't play with fire. He might get burned. But then I guess that applies to both of us, doesn't it? And yet, even with that knowledge – neither one of us has pulled a white flag. I wonder why that is?

I shake my head slowly. "Not for all the Sour Patch Kids in the world." I bit my bottom lip again and I can see Tommy's Adam's apple bob. He's nervous. "And I _really_ like Sour Patch Kids," I confess, making sure I've enunciated every word to the best of my ability.

He clears his throat and tears his eyes away from some place on my face. I'm guessing it's my lips, but I can't be sure. He sits back in his seat, his entire body engulfed in black. "I guess I'll have to try a different angle then," he says, his voice rough.

I smile.

"You should just stop trying."

I turn around and make my way back to my front door. I absentmindedly rub my lips together, feeling the dry air against them. It's then that I realize that we spent almost an entire conversation talking and never once did our kissing mishap come up.

Did nothing change? Or has it not set in yet?

I can't tell and I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

**-M-**

Fuck. Me. Well, not literally or anything, but really, could today be any more ridiculous? Have you ever tried to ignore Tommy Quincy for a whole day? It's next to impossible. And one would have thought that after our little talk at Frisco's he would have remembered we're treading dangerous waters.

Well, I don't think either one of us paid much attention to that conversation considering the next thing we did was make-out.

I'm still pissed at myself about that.

And my friends are not helping.

When I said I had plans, I meant it.

Now? I have none.

First Kat and Jamie cancel on me and then when I called Spiederman to see what he was doing, he has to go and do the one thing I hate – watch karate movies. Boys, I swear.

"Jude?"

I tear my eyes away from my disgraceful phone and turn around in my chair. I know that voice so my defenses are up. Sadie glances at me with her head wedged between my door frame and door. I don't fight the smile that creeps on to my face. If I could make my way over there and slam the door shut quickly, I'd be an only child. And I probably wouldn't have to deal with whatever bullshit lecture I'm going to get from Sadie about yesterday.

When I got home last night, she was asleep and all day at school she ignored me as usual so I know that sometime soon I'm going to hear it from her.

This is going be good.

"Do you have those purple heels I bought last month?"

My brow furrows. Not what I was expecting. "Why would I have your shoes?"

"You used them for that drama thing, remember?"

I roll my eyes. "It's called a showcase, Sadie. And I thought I already returned them?"

"Whatever it's called and no, you didn't."

I shrug. "Check the chest then."

Sadie walks to my closet and slides back one of the doors. Inside is my sacred chest – I keep everything in there. Well, mostly the important stuff, like costumes and accessories for any performances. Sadie pulls the lid open and sitting directly on top of a large pink boa is the pair of heels she was yelling at me about.

"You returned them?"

I roll my eyes again. "Sue me, I forgot."

"That's not surprising."

I stick my tongue out at her. "Shut up." Sadie stands up. "What do you need the heels for anyway?"

"Party."

"Oh yeah. I forgot," I say.

"You knew?" Sadie's face is red. Motherf-

Nice going, Jude.

I cough. "People talk, Sadie."

"People don't talk about our parties. There's a reason." She places her hands on her hips, the heels dangling from her fingers. She sighs. "Let me guess, Tommy spilled the beans."

From somewhere inside me, I feel like I need to defend him. Stupid unknown recess of my body. I hate you. "He asked me if I wanted to go, but you and I both know that – "

Her eyes widen. "He asked you to go?"

I take a deep breath. "It was a lame – we should go together to save gas and stuff – "

"He has no idea what he is doing," she mutters to herself. I hate when people do that.

"Um, okay, Psycho Barbie."

Sadie narrows her eyes. Fuck. Me. "Jude, you don't get it. There are rules."

I raise one hand. "Spare me, Sadie. Whatever Tommy did that was against the rules – he didn't mean it." At least he better not have.

"Since when are you defending anything Quincy does?" I clean my jaw and she stands up straighter in one of her _power_ moves. I want to push her out of my room with my boot.

"Since it deals with me. I don't care about your little group. I just want the rest of my school year to be drama free, thank you."

Sadie rolls her eyes. "Jude, your drama has just begun."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugs. "Take it however you want to take it – just remember I warned you."

"You're a bitch."

"Why thank you."

Sadie closes the door and I turn in my chair, clenching my teeth. I hate when she pulls this secret society shit. I mean really, rules? Reasons? What are they – a part of the Skulls? Seriously – their party cannot be so fucking amazing that they have to be secret about it.

Not that I would know or anything, seeing as I've never been invited, but come on –

Wait. I take that back. I was invited. I should go. That would definitely wipe that bitch ass smile off Sadie's face.

My fingers trace absent circles on my desk as I think about my decision. Do I go? Or do I live my life as drama free as I possibly can?

The latter is really really intriguing, but I know that I even though I don't want to admit it – Sadie's right. Just like I was last night. The more time I spend around Tommy – the more the chance for drama to start anyway. But I like to do things in my own way and on my own time so if I make the decision to go – then I control what happens.

Right?

Where's Tommy's number?


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**: As per my brain and the kind request of **Amanjot22**, I am posting two chapters today. However, neither one contains an ounce of party. Sorry! ;]

Oh and you guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter because my laptop's dying. I'll post it after class. :]

**THANKS**:

michelle: thank you! I'm updating now! :]

Ami: LOL! I'm very glad. Hope you like what's coming up too.

**Disclaimer**: uh, nothing.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Eleven

"Party Planner"

**~T~** - _March 2010_

I'd be a liar to say that I didn't have everything planned. I'm usually not the scheming type – unless it's to get something from a girl – but in this case, I feel like it's the only way Jude will ever let herself be a part of my world. The only way would be if I, for lack of a better word, forced it upon her.

Simply put, I enjoy Jude's company. Maybe it's because, despite all the awkwardness, there is no second-guessing with her. She's upfront and honest – otherwise she never would have kissed me.

Other girls – they kind of hide around this façade. And it gets annoying after awhile. I mean, I enjoy the chase as much as any other guy, but to be honest, if I could find one girl who didn't have an ulterior motive when it came to being in my presence – I would take it.

And we've already figured out Jude's – she needs help with English – and I am okay with that. I actually like it more than some of the other ones out there – wanting to be popular, wanting to be Angie's BFF, or some other shit like that.

So I will admit – I was a bit devious. And yes, I got Jude's best friends to bail on her. I must admit, I can be pretty persuasive and when you have got a girl like Kat, who will fawn over any word you say and Jamie, who is so in love with music that he'd marry it if he could – it was pretty easy.

So now all I have to do is get Jude to come around to the idea of going to the party with me.

If I could even get to talk to her, seeing as my ear is still being electronically chewed out by Kwest.

"When the fuck are you getting here? You're already late and I'm getting shit from Ang. You know I can't stand – "

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, dude. I'll be there soon."

"What's the hold up? I live farther than you and I still got here on time."

"It's called being fashionably late, but you wouldn't understand anything that had the word fashion in it. You were the one who tried to wear overalls without a shirt like – "

"Fuck you. Just get here."

Got to love Kwest, right?

**-M-**

30 minutes later and Kwest has called me ten more times. He's worse than some chick, I swear.

My phone rings again when I'm at the end of Jude's street.

Jesus Christ, Kwest.

I pick it up and immediately press the green send button. "I said I would be there. Stop fucking – "

"Excuse me?"

Shoot. Me. Now. I pull over a few houses down from Jude and park. I don't think I can drive and deal with Jude at the same time.

"Hey Jude." I think this is proof that I must have done something seriously bad in a previous life to have this kind of shitty karma.

"Hi," she says in a clipped tone. She's pissed.

I hit the steering wheel with my fist and then immediately regret it. Sorry, Lola. I didn't mean it. Promise. "What's up?" I roll my eyes. You sound like a dumbass, Quincy.

A few seconds pass and it's nothing but silence. Why do I always hear silence when I talk to Jude? That never bodes well for me.

"I want to take you up on your offer. If it still stands." She sounds like it took all her strength just to form those words. I smile. Maybe I don't have such horrible karma after all. I guess I deserve a pat on the back for a job well done.

"You want to go to the party with me?" I think she can practically hear my ego inflating.

"Yes," she says. Is she clenching her jaw? This night couldn't get any better.

I start the engine and pull away from the curb. I hear Jude say something that sounds foul, but I can't be sure. Although knowing Jude it probably was. Then she says, "You were outside the whole time, weren't you?"

"No," I say with a smile.

Dial tone.

I hate when girls hang up on me.

Five seconds later I pull up to Jude's house to see a black blur at the doorstep. Then I see a boot attached to a jean-clad leg attached to – Jude? What the fuck is she wearing?

Immediately I cut the engine and jump out of the car. I point at her and say, "Go back inside, young lady! You cannot leave the house looking like that."

Jude stops abruptly and stands in the middle of her driveway, a leather jacket over one arm and her purse in the other. At first I stand in front of her dumbly, thinking she's going to chew me out for insinuating anything. But then I see her almost fall to ground – laughing.

Why is she laughing?

This is not a laughing matter.

Why do I sound like a grandpa?

Fuck. Me.

"Jude."

She stands up tall and walks toward me slowly. "Tommy," she says, stopping in front of me. At the least there's like five inches between us. Being this close to her unnerves me. I think she knows it too because she tilts her head and bites her bottom lip.

Fuck.

"They're boobs, Tommy. BFD." She shrugs.

"They are a big fucking deal, Jude," I hear myself say.

"They're more like a handful – not very big – but thanks." Then she gives me one of the dirtiest looks I've ever seen and walks away.

I stay put, thinking about how nonchalant Jude's being and it pisses me off. And apparently she's pissed off as well because she keeps playing with Lola's door handle.

She's not a toy, Jude!

I turn around and unlock the doors, only to hear Jude say, "About fucking time."

If she wasn't Jude I would have already left her ass on the curb.

"Get in," I say as I practically stomp to the driver side.

"Feisty," Jude says, smiling.

I bit my lip as I open the door.

Jude gets in and slams the door.

"She's not a toy!"

Jude flips me the bird.

Fuck.

I start the engine, not bothering to put on my seatbelt. If Jude continues to act like this I can't be restrained if I decide to push her out of the car. I pull away from the curb fast enough to give us both whiplash.

"I have somewhere to show you."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Remember how we started off – with Jude and Tommy not talking? This chapter deals with something that will feed that fire in future chapters. Just sayin'. ;]

Oh and I'm really sorry I didn't get to post both chapters last week. Too much going on. Anyway, tonight you're going to get two chapters, so the next one will include a little party! :]

**THANKS**:

Amanjot22: I kind of didn't get around to it. Sorry! But I'm going to make up for it now. Promise. Party is broken up into a bunch of chapters, fyi. :]

chocolateelephantz: He's even sneakier in this chapters. :]

hoopa: More is now! I did. Oops. I'm going to do it now. :]

mjelaine: Thank you! lol. I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Canyon Crest. TONS of fun.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Twelve

"TONS OF FUN"

**~J~** - _Beg. March 2010_

The drive takes all of 15 minutes considering how fast Tommy is driving. Doesn't he know he's carrying precious cargo? I guess the looks I've been flashing him have him rethinking that.

Whatever.

We ride up a dirt road that travels alongside a low-level mountain known as Canyon Crest. Also known by all the local high school kids as "The One Night Stand" or TONS like TONS of fun.

My generation is so fucking clever.

The earth flattens out and Tommy pulls into an invisibly marked parking spot, killing the engine. Silence envelopes the car.

He should start off by explaining why we're sitting on top off TONS. It might be the first time I've been here, but he should know I know where we are. It's the why that has me thrown.

And he's going to be asking why in a few seconds when I hit him with something if he doesn't start explaining himself.

He said he wanted to show me something and if it's the snake in his pants, I'm going to throw him off this ridge and feign ignorance.

I swear.

It's not like anyone would believe that the two of us would be up here together any way.

Whatever.

The silence continues and I'm getting antsy, so I start shaking my left leg.

Then all of a sudden, a hand reaches over the gear shift and lands on my leg.

Tommy says, "Stop. What are you? Five?"

No, dipshit. I'm not.

Then I want to tell him that he's an idiot because I've seen him shake his legs.

So there.

Oh my god. I _am_ five.

Fuck.

Though the thought of saying something bitchy is almost too good to pass up, I realize Tommy's hand is still on my thigh.

That added to the curiosity that has piqued since we arrived drives me to do what I do next.

I lean in slow – slow enough for panic to register on Tommy's face. It's as if he doesn't know how to process the situation, the fact that I'm inching towards him at a snail's pace and yet his body still won't move.

In the softest voice I can muster – give the fact that I'm about a twitch away from laughing my ass off – I say, "Tommy…"

It all but takes roughly five seconds before I hear his door slam shut. Damn, he's fast.

What can I say? Driving people away is my forte.

My entire body shakes with laughter, but I'm barely making a sound. Tommy's outside and he can't see me so it's not as fun.

I think about whether or not I should follow Tommy and then I see him pacing back and forth near the edge of the canyon.

I sigh heavily and exit Lola.

Fuck. I should have put on my jacket. It's a bit chilly up here. I rub my arms, hoping the friction will warm me up.

I rub my arms and walk towards Tommy. He doesn't seem to even register my presence, but I know I'm making enough noise for him to know I'm here.

I reach the edge of the ridge where an old wood fence has been fixed to prevent anyone from falling over the crest. I highly doubt it works, but I'm not going to be the one to try it out.

The crest is enveloped in black and all the lights from downtown Toronto are shining back. The sight alone causes a smile to form on my face. It takes your breath away.

Now I know why boys take girls up here. Girls would be too enthralled with the lights to notice them making a move on them.

Maybe boys are the smarter sex. I mean, they manage to get girls up this damn hill and then show them pretty lights and it's like an open invitation into our pants because we're dumb enough to be blinded by anything sparkly.

I have to blink a few times before I remember why I'm up here in the first place.

Fucking Tommy.

"If you fall, I want to bear witness," I say, backing up. The lights will influence me if I continue to look at them. I just know it.

Tommy stops pacing and turns around.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asks, taking a few steps toward me.

Instinctively I move back – us being close to each other is never a great idea.

His face is all serious and I don't know how to answer him in a way that won't piss him off or something equally as bad. I don't know why he's asking or where the need to know the answer to the question is coming from.

Maybe it has to do with my behavior from earlier, but I doubt it.

It's something else altogether. I just know it.

That stupid effing –

"I don't – " I start.

"Yes, yes, you do," Tommy says, rolling his eyes, "I see it when you look at me."

I almost feel guilty when I look him in the eyes, his face turning sad.

But then I remember what he's asking me and I start to get angry.

Why is he fishing now? After all this time? It is really necessary?

"Are you really asking me that?" I say. The bitterness in my voice sounds foreign. I haven't talked about this in years.

And frankly I'd rather not start now.

But Tommy the godsend just loves to push my fucking buttons.

"Yes, I'm asking," Tommy says. His eyes are no longer sad and I smile because of it.

Yes, I'm a sadistic bitch.

I'm well aware.

"It was one summer," he continues, "I was six years old."

I bite my bottom lip in an attempt to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Even six year olds know right from wrong."

His eyes widen and he throws up his hands. "It wasn't wrong – it just happened."

I think I can feel my blood cursing through my veins now. I stop rubbing my arms. Breathe, Jude – before you do something stupid – like push T off the edge.

"I messed up, Jude." He sighs. "Am I going to have to pay for the same mistake over and over again?"

Yes. Yes, you are, Tommy. Because I am still six years old.

God, he is such an idiot sometimes.

"Get over it."

Can I push him now?

I stay silent and stare at him. How does he not know this is much bigger than just what he did?

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. Blue Viper."

His eyes narrow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. If you haven't figured it out yet then you aren't as smart as you think you are."

He looks at me for a second and then curses loudly. I flinch. He turns away from me and bends down to pick up something, before throwing it out and over the ledge.

With a sickening crack, it hits a tree.

There's obviously a reason why he's captain of the baseball team.

After he looks at the lights for a few more seconds, he says, "This was a mistake."

I sigh, standing there with my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. This whole thing has made me tired. I don't even know why we do this. This night was supposed to be easy.

Tommy catches my eye and his jaw clenches. He slips out his leather jacket and my breath catches in my throat. I'm not one for muscular guys, but I think Tommy's arms could make a straight man turn gay.

He starts to walk towards me and my spidey senses tell me to run away. So I do. But my legs are not nearly as fast as his and his hand wraps around my upper arm before I make it to the safety of the car.

I take a deep breath to control myself before I do something stupid and it takes me a few seconds to realize my mistake.

He smells so good.

My body leans into Tommy and I feel his laugh vibrate through me.

What are you doing, Jude?

I close my eyes and Tommy drapes his jacket over my shoulders, wrapping me in his smell. He's doing this on purpose. He has to be.

Fucker.

He turns me around and takes his time zipping the jacket up to the point where I can practically see each tooth feeding into each other. The silence and the movement make me anxious, so I bite my bottom lip.

When he's done he pulls my hair out of the jacket and lets it fall around my face. I look at him, wondering what the hell he's doing. I feel his presence more than I can his touch. The logical part of me doesn't like it, I can tell. The rest of me – well, that's more complicated. Suddenly he pulls me closer and rests his forehead against mine, his hands holding onto my upper arms.

We stand there, staring at each other. This is worse than the lights. What am I doing?

I feel this ache build and I start to realize how much I want him to kiss me.

Fuck. Me.

Wait. No. Not like that.

Shit.

This is bad.

He pulls away and takes a deep breath. Then he smiles and whispers, "Nice nipples."

It takes a couple seconds before his words register, but by then he's already at the driver side of the car and I can barely move my upper body. My arms are trapped in his jacket because I didn't put them in the arms when he was doing his voodoo with the zipper!

I am going to kick your ass, Tommy!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Numero dos. :]

**THANKS**: to all you fabulous people.

**Disclaimer**: nothing.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Thirteen

"Girl"

**~T~** - _March 2010_

An Amanda Winter party usually means two things – strip poker and skinny-dipping. I've done both in my day and both in one night – the night I ended up gaining the nickname Lil' Tommy Q.

And no, it's not what you think.

It's not.

It has nothing to do with my "manly parts" as Jude has referred to them.

There was an instance of losing a hand which led to some horrible karaoke and a dip in the pool.

LTQ was my stage name for those of you wondering.

By the time Jude and I make it to Amanda's, the party's in full swing and I have ten more missed calls – half from Kwest, two from Monty, two from Sadie, one from Karma, and one unknown.

I park Lola, shut the door, and walk up the front steps to the front door.

It takes a loud shout of 'Fucker!' to remember I left Jude with Lola.

To be honest, I'm kinda over the whole Jude thing right now. Bringing her along isn't as much fun as I thought it would be – it's actually a lot of work.

Maybe I didn't pick the right time or place to start discussing our _past_, but it felt right at the time.

You should have seen her face when I told her about her nipples though – if I didn't think she would cause me bodily harm, I would have laughed.

It was kind of hot though. And I was very close to kissing her.

It might have loosened her up. But she probably would have pissed.

"Thanks for waiting for me. You're such a gentleman," Jude says as she catches up to me, my jacket flying like a cape behind her.

"This coming from a lady?" I snap back as we reach the top stair. I push open the front door, not bothering to knock. Does anyone actually do that at things like this?

The second the door opens, a loud shriek erupts, and Jude's fingernails are digging into the skin of my bicep.

I bite back a laugh and look down at my side. Jude is clutching my arm so tight her hands are turning white. The look on her face is almost worth all the pain she's causing me.

Almost.

I pry one hand off of me and lean down next to her ear. "I thought you hated me," I say.

She turns her head just enough to look me in the eye. And believe me; I don't fail to notice just how close we are.

I wonder how much more pissed she'd be if I actually kissed her this time.

"I never _ever_ said that," she says.

"Oh, those were glares of love you were giving me back in the car?" I say, remembering her exact comments from earlier.

She doesn't say anything and rolls her eyes instead. Typical Jude.

The space between us hasn't widened and it seems like I'm the only one who notices.

"Are you going to let go of my arm?" I ask.

Jude eyes me for a second and then says, "Why?"

"Because it's kind of turning me on."

I don't get nearly enough time to relish in making her squirm again because the next second my arm is by my side. Not because I can feel it, but because I can see it from the corner of my eye. The feeling hasn't entirely come back yet.

Thanks a lot, Jude.

I try to catch Jude's eye, but she decides to look away from me.

Fine. Be that way.

"Okay, well, you have fun," I yell as I begin to walk away. Someone has definitely turned up the music.

"What?" I hear Jude yell back.

Don't turn around, T. Don't –

I turn around.

Jude glares at me, but I don't say anything.

"You're just going to leave me here? Alone?"

Geez. Ms. Drama Queen.

"You're creative. I'm sure you'll find something to do."

Jude looks away as if she's trying to think of something. I have a bad feeling.

"You're right. I'm thinking Lola needs a new paint job." She takes off my jacket like she's ready to throw it at my head. I already see an eyeful of boob.

Then her words register. What a b -

"Hey, hey, hey. I was joking. There's no need to harass Lola, Girl."

Before I realize the mistake I've made, Jude's hand makes contact with the right side of my face.

It stings for a second and now I figure out what I've done. Or said rather.

_Girl._

Fuck.

This whole me saying the wrong thing and Jude running away is getting really old, really fast. I reach down and pick up my jacket off the floor.

I call out to Jude, but she's already gone.

Like I didn't see that coming.

And I thought this party was going to be boring.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N**: I know, I know. Today's not Thursday. Why am I posting? Cause I can. Well, that and the fact that the past couple of days have been a little ridiculous and writing always helps me calm down. So here you go, you lovely people…

**THANKS**:

hoopa: Thank you! Here is more.

**Disclaimer**: Bud Light. Beer Pong – thank you, Dartmouth.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Fourteen

"Beer. Pong."

**~J~** - _March 2010_

I feel like I'm in some bad teenage slasher flick. I'm trying to maneuver my way around this damn house, but every time I turn a corner, I feel like I'm in the same spot I started at. It's the number of people that change. They grow. How can so many people fit into such a small space?

And they're all so – gross.

I can't imagine being so close to someone that just rubbing against them for a few seconds could start a forest fire. Disgusting.

Fuck this.

I'm giving up.

Yes. I, Jude Harrison, am quitting something for once.

I'm just going to sit on these stairs and wait until it's my turn to die.

Or until I kill myself.

Whichever happens first.

If it weren't for Tommy, I wouldn't even have to deal with these people. He's such an idiot sometimes.

But then so am I. I know our past. I know _him_.

I shouldn't be surprised.

But I kind of am.

Fuck.

I groan loudly, although no one can probably hear me against this damn music. Is that what they call it? Music? Really?

Stupid people.

I put my hands over my face and lean on my knees.

Can I go home now? Please?

**-M-**

It's been twenty minutes. My ass has fallen asleep. Lovely.

I get up and turn the corner, sliding between groping kids who line the hallway.

I swear someone just touched my ass.

If I knew exactly who I'd hurt them, but there are too many of them to even chance it.

I make it past them and stop at the end of the hallway. I need to adjust this stupid shirt. If you can call it a shirt, that is. I don't even know why I'm wearing it. I mean, I don't have anyone to impress here, but there was just that nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach when I got dressed that said I should wear something nice.

And by teenage girl standards – two triangles of fabric are _nice_.

I decide to turn left, seeing a wall drenched in florescent light. Maybe that's where I should go.

Before I get there a hand wraps around my waist. I'm going to kill whoever it is and make it look like an accident.

I turn around just as the person says, "Hello – Jude?"

"Kwest?" I say. Kwest pulls back his hand quickly as if he's just touched something unsavory. Thanks a lot, jackass. Kwest coughs, obviously embarrassed. I fold my arms, waiting for him to just walk away. But he doesn't.

"What are you doing here?" Kwest says.

I look away for a second. What am I suppose to say? Do I tell him I came with Tommy and hear the shit storm that's bound to come with that or do I tell him that Tommy invited me and hear the other shit storm?

Shit's shit right?

"I came with Tommy."

Kwest sighs, rubs his jaw with his hand, then looks at me.

"What did he do now?"

I narrow my eyes. "What makes you think he did something?"

Kwest gives me a look I don't like. "You said you came with Tommy, yet you're alone."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Fuck Kwest and his perceptiveness. Why isn't he drunk like the rest of the school?

"It wasn't what he did. It was more like what he said."

Kwest nodded. "Ah, Tommy, ever the wordsmith."

I laugh and then Kwest puts his arm around my shoulders. My first instinct is to punch him in the stomach and run. But I don't.

Instead I say, "What are you doing?"

Kwest looks down at me. "What does it look like I'm doing? Taking you under my wing?"

I contemplate Kwest's words. I don't trust them. I just…don't.

I know I should just walk away seeing as just being around Tommy has gotten me into trouble.

But against my better judgment, I let Kwest pull me towards the light.

**-M-**

For a split second I think Kwest is going to make me dance.

But he doesn't.

Instead I'm standing in one of the dining rooms off to the side of a long table topped with red and blue plastic cups.

Yes. We're about to play beer pong.

I don't know what's worse – showing my lack of dance skills or my horrible aim.

"Next up, Big Daddy and…Jude?"

A tall kid I barely recognize from Anatomy says our names as a question and I know he's not the only one wondering how it is that Kwest and I are partners.

I'm still trying to figure that one out.

"Are you ready, Superstar?" Kwest asks over the din of our audience.

I stare at him trying to remember why it is that I can't stand him – other than the fact that he's dragged me to my humiliation.

I'm coming up blank.

We walk to one side of the long table where our blue cups are already filled with Bud Light and face our opponents – Karma and some steroid-shooting baseball player named Jay Walker.

I assume this since his arms are bigger than his head – which is already large.

Somehow through my amazement of Jay Walker – we've already started.

Karma and Jay both shoot and nothing.

I look over at Kwest and see him spinning two ping pong balls in another cup filled with clear liquid.

Without looking at me, he sticks out his left hand and tries to hand me a ball.

Instead of taking the ball, I look at him, hoping the weight of my stare will tell him just how much I'd like to go hide in another corner.

I must have gotten his attention because he turns to look at me.

His eyes lock with mine and his face flashes something serious. I don't know if I should run now or later.

"You'll be great, Jude. I just know it," Kwest says, leaning close to me. He grabs both my hands and places a ball in the right one before squeezing it. Then he backs up and winks.

Someone from across the table whistles like some barbaric animal. Stupid Jay.

I look at Kwest and roll my eyes. He smiles.

I face Jay and Karma feeling a little less lame, if that's at all possible.

I stare at the cup formation then close my eyes and raise my hand.

Someone shouts my name.

One flick of my wrist and the ball is gone.

Seconds pass where I think the room is dead because the only thing I can hear is Tommy's voice.

Jude – Jude – Jude – Jude – Ju –

The room comes to life and I open my eyes to see a giant ass smile on Kwest's face and his hand is pointing to a red cup with my ball in it.

I should have known a smile on Kwest's face was a bad thing because the next thing I know – Kwest picks me up in a bear hug and whispers, "I knew you could do it, Girl."

Before I can ram my knee into his stomach like I really want to, I'm being pulled away.

By Tommy.

Shoot me now.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Uh, sorry? I didn't realize how long it had been since I posted last. I'm planning a party right now and it's taken up all my free time so I guess I just got a little carried away – I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Question: why does everyone think Tommy's jealous of Kwest? ;]

I know that there's a little chunk of time missing between the first two scenes in this chapter, but you already know what happens, so I don't think it matters.

Lastly, say hi to Angie, guys!

**THANKS**:

NikkiVoodoo: Maybe?

Amanjot22: LOL! Thanks. You'll find out now.

SayIt'sJaaaayyy: LOL. Thank you! I'm sorry, but it's fun. lol. Yes, yes! I love that too. Thank you! You were the kick in the butt that I needed, so again thank you! :]

**Disclaimer**: Beer Pong. Karaoke. ;]

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me**

Chapter Fifteen

"Big Boys and Girls"

**~T~** - _March 2010_

For the past 20 minutes, I've been searching for Jude and coming up empty.

It's like she disappeared through thin air, but I know she hasn't. It couldn't have possibly been that easy to get rid of Jude.

I pass the front door for the millionth time and squeeze my way past some couple making out. Instinctively I pull back a curtain and sigh.

There she is. Lola.

In one beautiful piece.

I should have known Jude would never follow through with her threats.

But I had to check. Just to make sure.

For a split second, Lola seems to shine brighter than she normally does. I know why.

The curtain falls from my hand.

I sit on the ledge of the windowsill and sigh again.

Jude's words from earlier ring in my head.

_That's easy for you to say, Mr. Blue Viper._

What the hell does that even mean?

Wait. Does she know? If she does, would she tell?

No. If she really knew she would have said something already.

Or maybe not. We haven't talked in years.

This is going to drive me crazy. I need to know.

I get up off the windowsill only to get pushed back down.

Sadie Harrison stares down at me, her hand out-stretched just inches from my shoulder.

Fuck.

She rolls her eyes and sits down next to me. This cannot be good.

"Tommy…"

"What do you want, Sadie?" I say. She pats my thigh like she's the patting the head of an obedient dog. I hate when people do that. I may be a people-pleaser, but I am not an animal.

"You brought my sister." It's not a question. It's a statement. I can read the anger from a mile away.

"It's not a big deal."

Sadie clicks her tongue disapprovingly. I roll my eyes. I feel like I'm in a room with my parents.

"We both know that's not true."

I tilt my head, staring at her shoes. Hooker boots. What is it with the Harrisons and hooker boots? "Why are you here? Is Angie having you do her dirty work again?"

Sadie's jaw clenches. The power Angie has over Sadie is my go to nerve to hit when I talk with Sadie. It's the one of two things I can use against her. The other is…

"I'm here because I'm worried."

I deadpan. "You're worried about Jude?" I glance to my right and Sadie gives me a pointed look.

Right.

"She's a big girl, Quincy."

I snort. "Enlighten me then."

"I'm worried because of you."

I clench my jaw.

"I'm a big boy, Sadie."

Now it's Sadie's turn to snort. "I want you to be careful."

I roll my eyes.

"If you start this, it won't end well. For anyone. I think you already know that."

"Sadie…" I start, turning to face her.

"Tommy," she says, putting her hand on my thigh again. "Stop lying to yourself. There's a reason why Angie and you work so well. If you mess that up, then she – "

"This coming from you? Why don't you look in the mirror, Sades." I hear my words and clench my jaw. Ouch, T. "We were destructive together. That's anything but a healthy relationship," I say. She bites her bottom lip. "You above all people know what she's capable of."

If it were any other girl I would think she'd start crying right now. But it's Sadie.

"This isn't about me, Tommy. Stop changing the subject. You know you're – "

Sadie. Stop. "He doesn't even know, does he? Harboring feelings for a guy that doesn't even know you exist and you think I'm lying to myself."

Sadie clenches her jaw again. If I were a girl I think she'd claw my eyes out right now. But if she wants to start anything, I have enough ammo on her to stop her.

"So I haven't told him," she says, shrugging. "I can live with myself at the end of the day if our friendship is still intact, but if – " She clears her throat. "Does she know? Have you told her?"

I inhale deeply, calming myself. I really don't want to answer her.

"At least my friendship with him isn't built on a lie," she says. "I may not be her biggest advocate half the time, but Jude deserves to know."

"Your friendship isn't the whole truth either so just stop," I say, getting up. "Stay out of it, Sadie. I'll tell her in my own time."

Sadie stands up next to me and places her hand on my shoulder. I look out into the crowd and my stomach clenches. I think Sadie says something, but I can't be sure.

"Stay here," I say, turning my head towards her, but it's too late. She sees what I see and I know the look in her eyes. She clenches her jaw and walks away, not bothering to look at me.

I close my eyes and sigh before pushing myself through the crowd.

Fucking Kwest.

**-M-**

I carry Jude like a flour sack over my shoulder through the crowd. I'm trying not to hit anyone, but everyone is obviously too drunk to figure that out because they get in my way, whistling and cat-calling.

Laughter echoes behind me and I pretty much figure Jude's doing something to the crowd.

I turn my head, feeling the weight of someone's stare. I catch the green eyes of Angie who is standing on a table, looking at me with a clenched jaw. Lovely.

Jude kicks my shin, catching my attention and I groan. We reach a break in the crowd and I'm seconds from dropping her on the floor.

She punches my shoulder, and then glares at me.

Fuck.

"That was for taking so long," she says, pointing at my shin. "That was for carrying me like a caveman." Now she's pointing at my shoulder.

"And this is – " Her hand is out-stretched by my reflexes are faster. Finally. I grab her hand and another long whistle reminds me that we're still being watched.

I pull her down a long hallway. She fights me the entire way.

"You're such an asshole. Let. Me. Go," she says.

We reach the end and I let go of her hand. She stands still for a split second and I think she's going to listen to whatever I have to say, but that would be too easy. She turns on her heel and starts to walk away.

"Jude," I call, my hand wrapping her arm.

"Fuck you." She pushes me away. I grab her by the waist and push her against a wall. She gasps and I finally catch her eye.

She must realize how close we are because she closes her eyes and takes a long breath. I smile and lean down, almost touching her forehead with mine.

She opens her eyes and they widen.

"Are you going to listen to what I have to say like a good little girl?"

Her lips turn up into a smirk. "You already know I'm not a good girl, Tommy."

Holy shit. I think the temperature went up 50 million degrees right now. She laughs and I'm pretty sure my face says it all.

She reaches out and places one finger against my chest where my jacket is open. Then she drags it down slowly.

Breathe, T. Breathe.

I reach out to do the same, but she smacks my hand away. Then she punches me again.

Ow. There went that moment.

She folds her arms across her chest, cocking her head to the side. But all I really see is side boobage.

"Tommy – "

I don't respond. She snaps her fingers twice.

When I stay silent, she groans.

"You're such a douche." She pushes me away and puts her hands on her hips.

I smile.

"Give me your jacket," she says. I raise an eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes. "Obviously we're not going to get anywhere if all you're going to do is stare at my chest."

I laugh. For once she's right.

I start to take off my jacket. She coughs loudly. I look at her, but her eyes are on the ground. Oh, Jude.

I hand her my jacket and she takes it without looking at me. Then she turns around and puts it on. Damn.

When she turns around, she's smiling.

I don't like that. But she doesn't say anything.

I clear my throat and try to remember why I even brought her into the hallway to begin with. Oh yeah. Kwest. "Since when are you and Kwest BFF's?"

The smile on Jude's face widens. "Jealous?"

I smile back. "Not a chance. I've gone farther with you than he has."

She falters for a split second. Most people wouldn't notice, but I do.

"Are you sure?" she asks. Her smile is gone, but the glint in her eyes is definitely fighting back.

"Stay away from him, Jude," I say.

She clenches her jaw. "Relax, Grandpa. It was a game of beer pong, not an orgy."

Orgy. Hmm…stop, T.

Jude laughs. "Stop imagining it."

I look away, but I'm not embarrassed at all.

"So that's why you dragged me over here? Kwest?"

I look back at her. "You're smarter than you look."

"So I've been told." She flips me the bird.

I want to smile, but I don't. I know the subject I'm going to bring up isn't going to make anyone happy – least of all Jude.

"I want to know what you know about my Viper."

Her brow furrows. "About your Viper?"

I nod, staying silent.

"I don't know anything."

"Cut the bullshit, Jude," I say.

She clenches her jaw. "You got it our freshman year. Brought it to school the first day of second semester. I had to listen to Angie talk about how hot she looked in it for 10 whole minutes in the girls' bathroom. I should remind you that I'll never get those 10 minutes back so just add that to the long list of reasons why _I hate you_."

There. That's what I needed.

"Why do you hate me?"

She rolls her eyes. "I was being sarcastic, Tommy. I don't – "

"Why do you hate me?"

She glances over my shoulder for a split second and then catches my eyes. "I think you're asking the wrong question, Quincy. We've already hashed this out a couple of hours ago. What is it that you really want to know?"

"What do you remember about that summer?"

She clenches her jaw and I can tell she's about five seconds away from taking a swing at me. I back up.

Jude laughs harshly. "Wise choice, but still the wrong question."

"Jude – "

"I remember your dad."

My stomach drops. She knows. Fuck.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" she says softly, walking up to me, invading my personal space. I'm too freaked out to do anything about it, so she just smiles. "I hope you're happy, _Mr. Blue Viper_."

The she walks away.

**-M-**

Jude is going to be the death of me. I sat in the hallway for a half an hour, maybe more. I don't really know. All I really do know is that I thought things couldn't get any worse once I joined the rest of society. I guess I underestimated things because when I got to the living room I found out things could get worse.

I'm standing against a wall near the stairs, trying to wrap my head around the scene in front of me.

Someone has broken out the karaoke machine.

I don't know who the poor soul is, but I feel for them already. I know how destructive these kids are sober, but they're hell hounds drunk. I just hope whoever gets up there is as shit-faced as the rest of them or else –

"You sure do know how to pick'em."

I look down to my left and see green eyes. Angie.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Angie smirks, tilting her head. I hate when she does that. It's so patronizing. She places her hand on my shoulder. "I know you better than anyone in this room – even better than yourself, babe. You can't lie to me."

"Ang – "

"Babes, what are you doing?" she says.

I look away. I think I know what she's talking about, but I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"I mean, Jude, really?"

I guess we're talking about it then. "I'm not doing anything, Angie."

"But you want to," she says, squeezing my shoulder. I look at her. "I told you – I know you."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not the – "

"I'm not the man I used to be," she says mockingly. "Yeah, yeah. Blah blah."

I clench my jaw. "Ang – "

"You're going to break her heart. Again – "

"You don't know what you're talking about!" A few people stop and look at me. I rarely yell. People know this about me.

Angie smiles. "Feisty," she says. I sigh. I hate losing my cool around her. She always throws it in my face. "See, you do care. I'm just trying to save you some trouble." She shrugs, but I know there's more to this conversation than she's willing to delve into in public. Angie might be all about causing a scene to get her point across, but she delivers the heavy blows behind closed doors. I would know.

"Nice try, but I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy." I silently groan, hearing my own words. I feel like a child. I'm a big boy? Shoot me now.

"I know," she says suggestively. She opens her mouth to say something else, but a loud punch of music or something some people consider music drowns her out.

The lights dim halfway and someone jumps on the makeshift stage.

Holy Shit.

It's Jude.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Oh my gosh! So much to say, so little time. Two things – one, I know it's been a year (and like a day) and there are no words for how sorry I am. Two, this chapter is a little different because the points of view change – so pay attention.

I'll update my profile with my spiel and blah blah blah that I know you don't want to read. ;]

**THANKS**:

Hoppa: I know! That will come to light soon. Where there is pain, there is happiness? lol.

Amanjot22: LOL! The Viper has to do with "that summer." Do it!

ANON: I'm trying! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: No freaking clue. Oh, a Madonna song. Anything else, I'll cop to later.

Hope you like this!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

**Teach Me**

Chapter Sixteen

"Like A Virgin"

**~J~** - _March 2010_

The crowd gathers and it feels like there are a million of them and they're wearing the same sneering face – like they're just waiting for me to mess up.

All but one of them.

Tommy is standing in the back of the room with his hands in his jacket pockets, watching me. His stare sends chills up my spine.

Or maybe it's just the air, seeing as its still early spring, the doors are wide open, and I'm barely wearing anything.

And by barely wearing anything – I mean less than I walked in with on.

When I left Tommy in the hallway a little over an hour ago, I had every inclination to just sit on the curb by Lola and wait for him.

But then Monty came barreling through the dance floor, asking if anyone wanted to join the Texas Hold'em tournament.

I fucking love Texas Hold'em.

So I stupidly joined the 'Karaoke Round' which meant that whoever lost had to sing. I wasn't worried.

But I should have been.

The guys were complete sharks. I played one hand and lost my ass. Or my dignity. Whichever sounds better.

Amanda Winter, our oh-so-gracious host, pulled me away from the game and dragged me down a hallway to her 'closet.' If you can call it that.

It was huge and full of more shoes than I've ever seen in my life. Which is saying a lot because Sadie Harrison _is_ my sister.

20 minutes of dressing, undressing, hair, and make-up and here we are.

Well, that's kind of a lie. There might have been a few shots of Patron thrown around. And by few, I mean five or six.

All because someone said I needed to pull the stick out of my ass.

Fucker.

How else would Amanda and her gang have managed to drag me into this hot mess in the first place?

Not willingly, that's for sure.

Anyway, what is it with kids and Patron? That shit is nasty.

A screen comes down that partially obstructs my view of Tommy, but he pushes himself in front of it. He's still staring at me.

I wasn't allowed to pick my own song, so I have no idea what I'm singing, but the singing part is the least of my worries, I can tell.

I don't really know what I was thinking when I decided to go along with this. Maybe that's the problem. I really wasn't thinking. Well, not about anything good. Tommy.

This is just so…hard.

I can't be friends with Tommy.

Our past wouldn't – shouldn't allow it. We're so different it's not even funny, but there's just…something there.

Stop, Jude.

I sigh and close my eyes.

I can't go down this road again. I won't.

Someone pulls at the robe I'm wearing and instantly the room erupts. I feel like a million knives are stabbing me, so I open my eyes.

They lock with Tommy's and his face is hard. He's either really pissed off or he doesn't give a rat's ass.

I don't know which is worse.

Amanda shoves a microphone in my hand and music fills the room, but I'm not really listening. All I can do is stare at Tommy, who finally breaks his gaze and looks away.

Anger rushes through my body or maybe the Patron is finally doing its job and I want to scream at him. It's his damn fault anyway. He should have warned me about this. Just like that summer.

But he didn't.

And now I have to pay for it.

Fine.

I look up at the screen and the read the song title that is plastered across a neon pink background.

Fuck. Me.

My stomach drops.

_Like A Virgin…_

My voice is stuck in my throat and the crowd starts singing without me.

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

I swallow hard, fighting back any and all emotion I have running through my veins. I can feel a stare burning a hole in my shoulder.

I look at Tommy, thinking it's him. But he's staring at the floor, his lips a grim line.

My eyes change directions and I see a blonde looking my way.

Shit.

It's Sadie. My sister.

Her eyes say it all.

I'm going to pay for this later.

I close my eyes and the room shifts. I can feel the energy change and I know the crowd is getting restless. I don't know how I know this, but I do. Call it musical intuition.

So I either go out with a bang or get booed off of Amanda's dining room table?

Well, seeing as this will probably be the last time I will be invited to one of these parties, I'm going to go with…

"_I was beat incomplete / I'd been had, I was sad and blue / But you made me feel – "  
_

I open my eyes and the crowd yells. At least the ones that are sober enough to yell coherently.

I tap some kid on the head who is standing in front of me and he turns around. He glances up at me, a confused look painted on his face. _"Yeah, you made me feel / Shiny and new…"_

I stretch out my hand and he takes it, smiling widely.

Gross. I'm going to need a very hot shower after this.

I pull him on to the table with both my hands and all the strength I can muster. I'm surprised I don't drop the microphone.

He stands up straight and raises both of his hands over his head, like he's just scored a touchdown or something. The crowd goes wild. I roll my eyes. This is ridiculous. I clench my teeth and run my hand down his chest and he silences. He glances at me, a smirk forming on his face.

I take one of his hands and place it over my left breast. His smirk turns into a full-blown smile. I want to punch him.

I bring the microphone to my lips and continue. _"Like a virgin / Touched for the very first time / Like a virgin…"_

With my free hand, I reach out to touch his chest. Instead, his free hand grabs me by the hips and pulls me forward.

I can smell his beer breath.

Disgusting.

He tips the microphone towards him and sings, _"When your heart beats / Next to mine…"  
_

The look in his eyes combined with how ridiculous his move is makes me laugh. Either he knows his Madonna or he's seen way too many teen movies. I don't know which is worse.

He spins me around and my back is plastered against his chest. If I feel him get hard, I will fucking punch him. I just know it.

He pulls the microphone from my hand and extends it to me. I glance at him because I'm afraid to look in the crowd and see Tommy's face again. _"Gonna give you all my love, boy / My fear is fading fast / Been saving it all for you / 'Cause only love can last…"  
_

He smiles widely and I wink at him. _"You're so fine and you're mine / Make me strong, yeah you make me bold / Oh your love thawed out / Yeah, your love thawed out / What was scared and cold…"  
_  
His smile emboldens me and I take a deep breath. Then I slide down his body to the top of the table, holding his legs for support. The muscles in my thighs tighten and I know I'm one step away from flashing everyone if I can't keep my legs closed. I can tell I've flustered him because he forgets some of the lyrics, but once the crowd gets louder he remembers to continue singing. "_Like a virgin / When your heart beats / Next to mine…"__  
_  
Someone bumps into the table and I almost lose my footing, but he takes my hand and spins me around to face him. My face is inches from his crotch. The crowd hollers. I don't know if this was better than the alternative. I try to keep it together and run my fingers up his jeans as I sing. _"Oooh, oooh, oooh…"_

I take the mic from him and continue singing._ "You're so fine and you're mine / I'll be yours 'till the end of time / 'Cause you made me feel / Yeah, you made me feel / I've nothing to hide…" _My eyes run over the crowd and lock with Tommy's. His stare is crushing – I can't look away. The crowd continues to sing without me._ "__Like a virgin / Touched for the very first time / Like a virgin / When your heart beats / Next to mine…"__  
_

Tommy clenches his jaw and I find myself swaying and mouthing the lyrics like its second nature. I don't even care about this performance any more. I just want to stop whatever it is that he and I are doing to each other._ "Like a virgin, ooh, ooh / Like a virgin / Feels so good inside / When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me…"_

The volume of the crowd as gotten louder and I can feel the vibration of the bass underneath my feet._ "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh / Ooh, baby…"_

The kid from behind me pulls me towards him and as I turn I see Tommy's eyes darken. I swallow hard, fighting whatever feeling has crept up my spine. The kid pulls my face closer to his and I almost forget to put my guard up. Almost. I push against him and he grabs my hand and he places it on his chest. _"Can't you hear my heart beat / For the very first time?"  
_

The crowd erupts with laughter and clapping. I need to get off the stage. I can't stand here. Not with Tommy looking at me like that. I can feel him even though I'm not looking in his direction.

The boy I've been singing with jumps down and reaches out for my hands.

I take them and then push him away. I don't feel guilty.

The crowd is still loud, cheering like they were the ones performing. Dumbasses.

My eyes catch Tommy's for a beat and then I'm off.

**-M-**

**~T~** - _March 2010_

When the intro to Jude's song starts, I can feel the blood in my body pulse in halftime. My face is like stone. Half of me wants to run up and cover her with my jacket. The other part of me is so angry she agreed to do this in the first place that I'm curious to see what she's going to do to save herself.

It takes me a few seconds before I realize what she's singing. I cringe. Fucking teenagers.

Jude's staring at me like she's trying to burn a hole in my head and I can't stand it. So I look away. I know, I know. Coward move.

But she makes this really hard. I just want to talk to her. No crypt messages, no sarcasm. Just full honesty.

Seriously. I think this will kill me if I don't.

The crowd yells and I look up. The need to talk to her is replaced by something else.

What does she think she's doing dancing like that? If she's trying to make me jealous, it's working. Though I won't admit that to her if she asks. I want to rage on the prick that's on the table with her.

She catches my glance and I want to smirk. I can tell she's not thrilled with the situation and she probably wishes I were saving her right now.

But if I did, that would make things much worse. This crowd is worse than a bunch of vultures.

She's singing to herself, but she hasn't looked away from me. I wonder what people are thinking about that. Actually I haven't heard a peep out of Angie. I'm pretty sure she's not near me anymore. I can't feel her presence anymore. I'd look for her, but I can't tear my eyes away from Jude.

She finishes a bunch of 'ohs' and I think the blood in my body is pumping twice as hard now. Sorry about that, heart. It's all Jude's fault. Her and her mouth.

Then like a flash, she's facing that kid again, looking away from me. The song is done and the crowd is even louder than before. If that's at all possible.

I want to rush up to her and just leave, but my feet are planted to the rug-covered floor. She jumps off the stage – very unladylike, if you ask me, but this is Jude we're talking about. I'm sure she's flashed about half of our class by now. I watch her get halfway through the crowd before looking in my direction. My feet are suddenly unglued and then she's gone.

Fuck. My. Life.

**-M-**

**~J~** - _March 2010_

I open the first door I see and slam it shut. I press myself against the wood and bite my lip. I can't even look at Tommy and not feel dirty. I know I shouldn't since it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything, but he just – he does something to me. I can't deny that.

I hear voices and the door knob jiggles. Shit.

I didn't turn on the light and now I realize that would have probably helped. I can barely see anything in this room. I turn around and because of the moonlight through the windows across the room, I see more doors. Not thinking twice, I open the right one and shove myself inside, just as the other opens.

I pull the door closed swiftly, but quietly. I am a master at hiding. When you have a sister like Sadie, you know how to make yourself invisible. I take a deep breath. That was a close call. The start of muffled voices makes me roll my eyes. It would be just my luck for some horny, drunk kids to have picked this place as their hook up spot.

I hold my breath, trying to hear who is talking and what's being said, but the door is really getting in the way. Do I open it and make my presence known or just sit here in this – closet?

I put my hand out to my right and yep, I can feel them. Hangers. Great.

I'm opening the door. Even seeing Tommy right now might now be such a bad idea. Okay, that's a lie, but what choice to I really have? He _is_ my ride home.

I open the door an inch and hear an exasperated sigh. It's definitely male. Then a female voice sounds from somewhere I can't see. "Tommy, can we talk?"

Aw, fuck my life. Tommy and my sister?

Really? Thanks a lot, world.

Tommy groans. I clench my jaw and the light turns on. So we're in an office. Slightly interesting. Not really.

"What now? Does my shirt not match the dress code, your highness?" Tommy leans against a cherry wood desk. The door is shutting.

"Hey, don't talk to me like Angie, got it?" My sister appears with her arms crossed over her chest.

He laughs. "What's up, Sadie?" I can't tell if he's humoring her so he can continue what I assume is his search for me or if the night has drained him to the point that he just doesn't care anymore.

"We need to talk."

"You said that already."

Then I see the remaining color in his face drain.

"When she said we need to talk, she meant all of us."

Angie enters the room and I can hear the distinctive sound of the door closing. Oh this night just keeps getting better and better.

Tommy rolls his eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure of another one of your lectures?"

The sound of his voice makes me cringe. Seeing Angie and Tommy stare at each other like a pair of lions makes me instantly sad. Maybe I'm being too hard on Tommy. I mean, he already has one bitch to deal with. Does he really need to add me to the mix?

Angie laughs and it's void of all humor. "You know you're setting yourself up for a big fall, babes."

Tommy sighs, but doesn't say anything else.

"Jude and you? Together? Really?"

"We're not _together_."

"It doesn't matter. I know you, Tommy. You're going to break her heart. Again." Tommy looks away.

Any thoughts I had about going easy on Tommy vanish. She knows? He told her? I am going to rip him to shreds. And when I'm done with him – I'm going to feed him to Kat's dog. So what if it's a shih tzu? The thing scares the shit out of me.

"What I do or do not do with or to Jude is none of your business. You broke up with me, remember?" Tommy stands up straight as if he's really to leave.

Angie steps in front of him, her hands on her hips, tits at her neck. "This isn't a game, Tommy."

Tommy doesn't back down. He closes the space between them and gets in her face. If I didn't know Tommy any better, I'd think he was seconds away from smacking her. I mean, I know I want to, but I think that might be too much for him. "Angie, you're 17. Get over yourself."

"You think you can just walk away?"

"Yes," he whispers. It sends a shiver down my spine. Even amidst all this craziness, he's affecting me! I swear I need to get laid. Or I just need to stay away from Tommy. He's totally fucking up my thoughts. I never think these things! Swear. Oh, just shoot me already.

Angie turns her head and I almost miss what she says. "Don't you remember that thing I –"

Gag me with a freaking spoon. Gross.

"I know plenty of other people who do too, Ang."

Angie doesn't look fazed.

"You know that I always get what I want and if I want Jude – I could have her. Much like I got you, Angie."

I clench my jaw. When I get out of this damn room, I'm going to kick his ass. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Tommy – "

"Back off, Angie."

"Or what?" She juts her jaw up, portraying some false sense of confidence. I can see her jaw clenched so I know he's ruffled some feathers.

"You seem to forget that I know of your escapades. Do they know?" Angie stays quiet, but her silence seems to say everything. "No? Well, it would be a shame if that information were to get into the wrong hands. Wouldn't it?" Tommy smiles widely and backs away from Angie, who can only stare at him.

"Back off and you'll never know if I'm capable of it."

Angie scoffs and folds her arms over her chest. "Well, look who's finally showing just how much of a vindictive bitch they are."

"I learned from the best, right babes?" Tommy winks at her.

He brushes past her and she reaches out to grab his arm. "Tommy – "

He looks her in the eyes. "I won't tell you again. Back. Off."

He lifts her hand from his arm and walks out the office door. The room is silent sans for the rapid beating of my heart. Am I the only one that can hear? Shit, it's loud.

A few seconds go by and my sister speaks. I'd almost forgotten she was in the room. "Well, that went well."

Angie takes Tommy's place against the desk and rolls her eyes. "Why do you have to have such a difficult sister?"

I clench my jaw. If I didn't have to deal with the backlash of having Sadie in the room, I would have smacked Angie by now.

"If Tommy would just keep it in his pants," Sadie mutters.

Hey! We only kissed. Nothing else is going to happen.

"You don't think…" Angie says. The sound of her voice is full of uncertainty. It makes a smile form on my face.

"No, Jude's not stupid," Sadie says, shaking her head.

Angie gives her a pointed look.

What a fucking bitch!

Sadie shrugs and Angie walks toward the door. "Well, I guess we just have to be certain because I would hate to have to make that call."

"Then it's bye bye Oxford, Tommy," Sadie says as she opens the office door.

Then they're gone and I can finally breathe again.

**-M-**

**~T~** - _March 2010_

I went into the office not thinking Jude would be there. I mean, it is the first door you come to so that would be really obvious and I think Jude would be smarter than that. I went because I needed to collect my thoughts.

It's bad enough that I have to deal with Jude being all weird about my Viper and shit. Not to mention how bitchy she's being when we're just talking. Add that to the fact that I was really turned on by her performance. Then there's the whole running off thing she does.

To put it lightly, my thoughts are all fucked up. I can't think straight.

I thought I was going to have a few minutes of peace and quiet before I went searching for Jude. But leave it to Sadie and Ang to ruin everything.

I get it. Angie is pissed I'm talking to Jude. But she doesn't get everything. And I'm not about to make her understand. I mean, Kwest doesn't even know about Jude and I. I mean, what used to be Jude and I. That doesn't make any sense either. Fuck. Jude's really screwed me up.

I look around, hoping I'll see Jude amongst the crowd, but after a few seconds, I know she's not there. I've looked everywhere I thought she would be. I even went into Amanda's room. I don't know why, but at the time I didn't think it could hurt. I wish I could take those ten minutes back. It was like being in an alternative universe – way too much pink and plastic shit.

But I did manage to get Jude's stuff. Which means I'm not holding her purse and hooker boots.

Cue a collective groan.

I turn around, thinking about retracing my steps. And there she is. Five steps in front of me. If I could punch something right now, I would.

A wide smile forms on her face and runs up to me. Wait, what? Jude's smiling _at_ me? This cannot be happening. But it is and seconds later I feel her arms wrapped around my upper body and the stuff that's in my arms.

Okay. What. The. Fuck?

She mutters something, but I can't hear her. "What?"

She looks up, the smile still on her face. Which, by the way, is a couple centimeters away from mine. I'm definitely not the only who notices because she pauses for second and just stares at me. Then she says, "I'm so happy to see you."

Did someone give her spiked drink? Really? This is not good for my emotional state.

I move her stuff to my left hand and then place the back of my right hand on her forehead. The smile fades and she pushes my hand away. "I'm not running a fucking fever, jackass."

Ah, there's the Jude I know and love. Wait. Not like that. Oh forget it.

I smirk. "Just thought I'd check."

She rolls her eyes and grabs her stuff from my hands, before heading towards the direction of the front door.

She didn't even say thank you. What a bitch!

I fold my arms and wait for her. She must sense I'm not following her because she looks over her shoulder and when she sees me, she rolls her eyes.

She cocks her head to the side, thinking I'm going to walk up to her. But I don't. Jude clenches her jaw and walks toward me.

She grabs my upper arm and pulls me down the hall. "You're such a child."

I don't respond. I'm reveling in the fact that she's touching me again. What can I say? I have a one track mind most of the time. I can't help it. I blame it on the hormones, so everyone else should too.

We push through the crowd, Jude leading me like a blind man. I don't mind. We're so close together, I can practically smell her shampoo. Mmm, vanilla. Then her grasp on my arm tightens and I feel all the breath in my body escape.

I feel boob. I feel boob!

Shit. I sound like a five-year-old.

We're almost at the front door and the need to play around with Jude arises. She can't do all of this stuff to me and not get a little pay back.

"You know, it's so crowded in her that I don't think anyone would notice if we – "

She rams her elbow right into my rib. But I still smirk when she turns her body towards me.

"You were this close to getting my foot in your – "

"Empty threats," I say, shaking my head.

She clenches her jaw, but I can see the light in her eyes and I know she's just fucking with me. I sense we're being stared at and from the corner of my eye I can see Sadie and Angie watching us from another makeshift table stage.

This could be fun.

Jude continues toward the front door and I snake my arm around her waist, my fingers brushing bare skin. I feel her tremble and a full-blown smile paints my face. Jude doesn't react in any other way and it gives me time to look at Sadie and Ang.

As we pass them, I send a wink in their direction. In turn, I receive two birds. They must be taking cues from Jude.

The smile doesn't fade as I turn my back on them to open the front door for Jude.

The brisk air travels through the open threshold and Jude leans into me. I hold her tighter and walk out into the early morning, the prickling of watchful eyes on my neck.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N**: Surprise, surprise! Two chapters in one = two POVS! Yay! The party is over, so the aftermath is here, but you won't see its full extent until the next chapter when you meet some new people…sort of. Oh and the hole that Tommy's dug himself into? Yeah, it's about to get a little deeper. ;)

**THANKS**:

Amanjot22: Whoa. Thank you! You'll find out…eventually. I'm updating now…finally! Thanks for the love. ;)

**Disclaimer**: Dr. Pepper. Can't think of anything else. Mistakes are my own. Will fix later.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

**Teach Me**

Chapter Seventeen

"Tension"

**~J~** - _Mid-March 2010_

Call me crazy – as most people already do – but I think something's up. For one, I have spent the last four lunches sitting with Tommy. Well, I guess that's a loose interpretation of "sitting" because I'm usually standing – on the outskirts of the largest group of kids on campus – with Jamie and Kat while they making googilly eyes at each other. It's gross, but they are my best friends.

Tommy – he hovers. Like a moth attracted to a light. Or a flame. Or whatever.

Wait. That would make me the light or the flame.

I'm not sure how much I like that.

We'll have to rethink that little bit of information.

Hmmm…

"Don't think too hard…you might hurt yourself."

My hand shoots up, my middle finger ready to pounce when my brain recognizes the voice. It's female.

Angle.

Behind her are my sister and the rest of her minions. She flashes a bitchy glare in my direction and then they're off.

Um, thanks sis.

A hand wraps around my arm and I place my hand on top of it, my fingernails digging into the person's skin.

"Fuck, Jude," Tommy hisses. He doesn't move, instead tightening his grip on my arm. Ow, I guess I deserved that.

"You're hovering."

"I'm helping. I was worried."

Liar. Quincy is too narcissistic to worry about anyone but himself. I roll my eyes and turn on my heels, ready to walk away, but Tommy still hasn't removed his hand. I glare at it, and then glare at him.

"Do you mind?"

He smiles sardonically. "I just wanted to remind you about this afternoon."

I roll my eyes and sigh. How can I forget? We're supposed to start up my tutoring again and I am about as excited as anyone would be in my position. Which is not excited at all. "I'm the one with the brain of an elephant. I wouldn't dream of forgetting."

His smile falters and he drops his hand. Perfect.

I smirk at him and laughter pours out of his mouth like he's just realized he has the ability.

I flip him the bird and walk away, his voice carrying with the wind.

**-M-**

**~T~** - _Late __March 2010_

My fingers clench the dirt next to me. And then I see her give him the bird. A smile forms on my face.

"You keep that up and your face is going to stay like that."

I turn my head and the smile fades. Kwest sips his Dr. Pepper as if today is the middle of summer, not as if he is inserting his opinion into something that doesn't concern him at all.

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd kick your ass right now."

"We both know that's not true," Kwest says. "I'm just looking out for you." He smacks my shoulder and jumps off the planter, soda can in hand.

He's been saying that every day since the party three weeks ago. I think I've tuned him out by now. Its lunch and I'm sitting here like an idiot watching Jude. Because I can't focus on anything else long enough to _do_ anything else.

She's standing across from me, behind a few tables, talking to Jay Walker. Or rather secretly trying to find some way to murder him with her eyes. It's kind of funny. And then kind of not.

Because I've been going through this every day since the party.

She's infamous. All because of that stupid karaoke performance.

The guys want to get into her pants and the girls are too smart to be bitchy to her. Well, some of them are. The others only go so far as to shoot her dirty looks. She takes it with a grain of salt. Like I try to do every time a guy comes up to her and starts flirting with her.

It usually starts after English when I'm walking with her to lunch. But I can only take so much and then I have to leave. Because all this faking interest in her shit just makes me want to punch someone, so I hightail it away from her as fast as I can. I know she's not thrilled, but the alternative is probably worse, so really, I'm doing her a favor.

I'm sure if you told her that though she'd punch you because she's quick to ignore me after lunch. Sleezy guys will do that sort of thing to a girl, right?

It's becoming very apparent to me that I've created a monster.

I sigh and jump off the planter, making my way through some picnic tables and cheerleaders, not paying attention to the smiles and "Hey Quincy's" I'm sure are being thrown my way.

Yes. My ego is that big. Among other things.

Jude's still standing next to Jay and I know she's going to be thrilled with my rescue attempt. After all, she's a regular damsel in distress.

Her eyes lock with mine and I see her jaw clench. See, I told you. Thrilled.

Her face breaks out into a wide smile and I stop. My survival skills are kicking in, I see. She says a few words to Jay with the smile still on her face before she walks towards me – a faint smirk replacing her smile.

Over her shoulder I see Jay still standing there, looking oddly shell-shocked. Jude latches on my upper arm, pulling me into some unknown direction.

Silent seconds pass. I can't help it. I need to know. "What did you say to him?" I ask.

She glances up at me, a sweet smile on her face and a devilish glint in her eyes. Shit. "I told him that if he ever asks me out in a crude manner again, I'd chop off the family jewels and play my own game of baseball with his glove and bat."

What. The. F –

"Jude, you can't tell a guy that! You'll scare them for life," I say, my hand hovering a little over the zipper of my jeans.

I know, Big Guy. I'm scared too. I won't let Jude hurt you. I promise.

She laughs like my response is actually funny. But it's not. So not cool, Jude.

"Relax. The only baseball playing I'll be doing is in my dreams. I'm not entirely coordinated when it comes to that kind of shit."

I smirk. I know. Thank God for coed junior high phys ed.

"Stop it," she says as we reach her destination. The theatre dressing rooms.

"Stop what?" I ask, feigning ignorance as I open the blue door.

She walks through the threshold and I follow right behind. "Reminiscing about my failed junior high baseball career."

I laugh. She stops in front of a white door with her name-emblazoned plaque resting in the middle of it. She was the lead in the winter musical…as usual. "Hey, it's not every day you see someone hit themselves with their own bat," I say.

Then she elbows me. Right in the kidney.

Fuck.

She opens the door and turns around, staring at me as I'm hunched over in the middle of the hallway. She's suppressing a smile and if I weren't in so much pain I'd wipe that smug smile off her face with a kiss. Or maybe something else.

She does have a sofa in her dressing room. If you catch my drift.

Okay. I'll stop being a perverted 12 year old. Promise.

I close my eyes and take a few calming breaths. Then I open my eyes, ready to stand up. Shit. Little Tommy the perverted 12 year old is about to come out again cause all I can do is stare at Jude.

And her ass.

I don't know what she's doing, but I'd gladly help her if it meant I'd be up against her – okay, stop. Just stop, T.

I hear Jude groan or growl or something else equally sexy that is not really helping me at all and I stand up. I walk into her dressing room, but she doesn't say anything. She bends over farther into a bookcase next to her couch and her shirt slowly creeps up, leaving my eyes to feast on a full inch of creaming skin.

Shit. I really need to get laid. Or I could just play around with Jude.

Yeah, that sounds like fun. Let's play.

I walk the last few steps towards her and my hands instinctively reach out to her hips. She is so soft. I run my thumbs lightly across her skin and she shudders. A smile breaks out on my face. We stand like this for a few seconds and if I weren't so dead set on staring at her, I'd find this particular image in the mirror next to us incredibly fascinating. But I don't want to move from this spot. I don't think she does either.

Her right leg rubs up against mine and I jump out of the way just in time. I told you, Big Guy. Not going to let anything happen to you.

"Do you mind?" She asks, her voice a little rough.

Like I haven't heard that before. And no, I really don't mind, Jude.

I lean up against her vanity and cross my legs, shaking my head.

"Don't answer that."

She stands up and glances at me. Her face is flushed and I can't tell if it's from bending over or from my sleezy play a few seconds ago. I'm going to go with the latter. One point for Quincy.

She crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head to the side. "Will you get my book from the corner, please? I've got T-Rex arms." She forces a small smile on her face as if she's really trying to win me over.

So that's what we're here for. I turn towards the bookcase. In between the back of the couch and the side of the bookcase is a white binder. I bend over and reach out to grab it. Then I stop. Jude. Has. Her. Hands. On. Me.

Shit.

"Oh, Tommy. You're so strong and manly," she mocks, her voice an octave higher. Her hands slide underneath my t-shirt and I nearly lose it. My fingers wrap around the spine of the binder and pull, turning around just as quick. I toss the book on the couch and push Jude up against the wall, next to her open door.

I know I was just playing, but this is all a little too much.

Her eyes lock with mine and I can see the past three weeks fighting in them – a mix of trepidation and daring confidence. It's been like this for weeks. Neither of us has said anything though because that would be too easy.

If I do anything stupid, she'll kill me. But if I don't do anything, she'll probably kill me too.

My right hand travels up the side of her body and rests at the base of her neck. The room is deathly silent. Just our breathing and heartbeats. But her eyes speak volumes.

Her fingers dig into my hips and I go in for the kill.

"Tommy," she whispers.

I freeze. I think my window of opportunity is closing. I place a kiss right next to her lips. "This could be so easy," I whisper into her hair.

"I'm not easy."

I laugh, placing another kiss under her ear. "No, you're not." She smells like vanilla. I could get used to this.

Her fingers run up my stomach and she plants her hands on my chest. She doesn't have to push me away for me to know my next move. I let go of her and her head falls. Please don't cry. Please. Don't. Cry.

She lifts her head and I see she's biting her bottom lip. She brushes past me towards her couch where her binder lays.

"Jude."

"I – " she starts.

"I get it. We. Can't," I manage to get out. I don't know how we've gotten here. There's this weird tension between us now and neither of us know what to do with it. We've gone on like it's not there, but today…I just couldn't _not _touch her.

Thanks a lot, Big Guy. I've been looking out for you all day and you can't help me out?

She grabs her binder, holding it under her arm, and then she stops in front of me. She doesn't look at me, her fingers tapping against her thigh. Then her hand's touching me again, running up my arm to my neck.

What is she –

Her thumb brushes my cheek and she smiles softly. Her lips are on me before I even get a chance to process what's happening. "Thank you," she whispers. Then they're gone.

Her eyes briefly catch mine, a faint smile still painting her face.

"See you at your locker."

Tutoring. Right. Last thing on my mind.

She turns and is out the door. My eyes catch my profile in Jude's mirror. I've got a ridiculous smile on my face.

Then I realize she's kissed me in the exact same place I kissed her.

Aww, shit.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**: This came together faster than I anticipated. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be interesting. I won't give anything away, but by the time you're done with this one, you should know what's coming next. ;]

**THANKS**:

peebs1992: thank you so much! I definitely will!

Guest: here's your more.

**Disclaimer**: No Starbucks.

I hope you like it!

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

**Teach Me**

Chapter Eighteen

"The Motherload"

**~J~** - _End of March 2010_

For some reason I couldn't meet Tommy at his locker. Instead I waited with Lola. My mind's all messed up. I could barely think about anything but Tommy after lunch. So now we're riding in the car and it's silent. Things are obviously a bit strained. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him. Well, actually I know I shouldn't have kissed him. But I did. Fuck.

I look up from my oh-so-interesting nail beds to see that we're passing our normal Starbucks. Um. What the –

"Where are we going?" I ask.

He doesn't answer me and turns left, down a street I don't recognize.

"Tommy."

Nothing. I'm going to punch him.

"Tommy!"

He turns. A smile is on his face. Shit.

We turn abruptly into a driveway and my heart stops. This is his house. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. He gets out of the Viper and walks around to open my door. I jump out and my fist hits his arms. His hand wraps around my wrist and glares before I pull it back. His thumb flits over the pulse point in my wrist and a shiver runs down my spine. "Fucker."

**-M-**

We walk into the kitchen only to hear rustling near the back door. Tommy stops abruptly and I run straight into him. "Ass," I mutter, smacking him on the arm before moving around him.

A woman stands near their dining room table, her hands in midair holding some mail. Her face has shock written all over it. I glance at Tommy from the corner of my eyes and his jaw is clenched so tight I think it'll break if he keeps it up. His eyes dart towards my face and then quickly look back at the woman. Then I can feel it. That underlying tension. The moment we walked into his house I could feel it, it itched my skin, but now I have a name for it.

"Mom," Tommy says flatly, breaking the silent bubble in the kitchen. I glance back at the woman he's talking to and a smile has replaced the look of shock on her face.

I clear my throat out of habit, realizing no one is going to say anything else. I extend my hand and walk toward Tommy's mom. "Jude Harrison," I say, smiling.

Her eyes flicker from Tommy to me for a second and then back towards him. Her smile shrinks slightly and then it's as if my movements have registered. Her smile widens again, almost reaching her eyes. She shakes my hand. Her skin is ice cold, but I don't say anything. "Nice to meet you, Jude. I'm Jackie."

Her voice breaks at my name and I chock it up to the tension that is slowly eating us all whole.

A rough hand wraps around my upper arm and Tommy's pulling me away from his mom. "We can study in my room," he says lowly, tugging at me roughly. I elbow him, the pain his fingers are creating being my driving force. I swear – if he leaves bruises, I'm going to kick his –

"Dinner is at six, Tommy."

Quincy stops abruptly and then looks over his shoulder. I don't follow suit. This whole mother-son dynamic is kind of freaking me out. "We're – "

"Jude, you're more than welcome to stay."

My eyes widen. I don't know if that's such a good idea. "I..." Looking over my shoulder at the entry way to the kitchen, I see no one. "…would love to," I say, the words dying as they leave my lips.

I feel Tommy's eyes burning a hole in my skull. I want to roll my eyes, but I refrain from the action. "Stop fucking touching me," I say, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

He follows right behind me. "You know you love it," he says as we reach the stairs.

I flip him the bird and I hear his laughter as we make our ascent. Then I let myself roll my eyes.

**-M-**

I stretch my arms over my head and close my eyes tight, pulling at all the muscles in my back. I've been sitting in Tommy's uncomfortable desk chair for the last two hours and everything hurts. My ass is numb and my fingers feel like they're going to fall off. Quincy is such a slave driver. "Quit staring," I say.

Tommy doesn't respond. I open my eyes and he doesn't even bother looking at me in the eyes. Perv. When he notices I'm staring back at him, he licks his bottom lip slowly. Immediately, I throw my pencil at his head and it barely grazes his right ear.

"What is it with you throwing things at my head?" he says, his eyes wide.

I shrug. "I'm hoping one day it'll shake some sense into your brain and you can stop doing stupid things."

A strained laugh exits his lips and I stare at him.

"So, your mom…" I start.

His fingers pull at his bed sheets. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But I thought we were friends," I say mockingly.

His face is emotionless, but the bed sheets are another story. They have done nothing to Tommy, but his grip on them is so tight you'd think they were having this conversation with him and not me. "If you were my friend, you'd back off when I tell you to."

I clench my jaw. As if his words weren't enough, his tone is what sets me off. "It's a good thing we're not friends then, isn't it?"

He rolls his eyes. "Jude – "

I look away, my eyes glancing over my cell phone. "Oh look, it's time for me to go."

He's off his bed before I close my notebook.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

I nod silently, but I'm still not looking at him. His fingers land under my chin and he pulls my face up to look at him. "Do you want to be my friend?"

I have to fight the smile that is threatening to paint my face. I open my mouth to say something, what I don't know, but he cuts me off, smiling. "I want to be your friend." His fingers find the loops of my jeans and he pulls me into his chest. My breath is caught in my throat. "I _really_ want to be your friend."

My hands cover his fingers and pull them out of the loops. "Okay, we're friends." His hands tighten around mine and my heart flutters. This is not good. Walk away, Jude. Walk. Away. Everything I'm thinking must be written on my face because Tommy sighs.

"Don't Jude."

So I don't.

His face closes in. My breath hitches. His lips are above my lips and a knock sounds on his bedroom door.

I jump back so fast that I knock over his desk chair. Holy shit. We're frozen, staring at the door, waiting for something to happen. My breath is coming fast and strong. I think my heart might jump out of my body. From the almost kiss or the sudden knock, I'm not sure. At any other moment, I'd laugh at the fact that we're standing here like two scared teenagers, but this isn't funny. At all.

"Dinner's ready."

I close my eyes and a sense of relief passes through my body as I can hear Tommy's mom's footsteps as she walks away. My hand rests over my chest and I can feel my heart pounding fast. I sigh.

Then I can smell him. My eyes open and they lock with his. He's right in front of me…again. As if his mom didn't just interrupt us. I want to tell him we have to stop – that we almost got caught, but I can't. He's got a hand in my hair and one on my hip before I can do or say anything and his grip on my hip tightens to the point it's almost painful, but I can't do anything. Other than kiss him. Which we do.

I lose all sense of time. I'm not thinking about all the reasons why I shouldn't be here, in Tommy's room, kissing him. I'm not thinking that his mom is waiting for us. I'm not thinking that Sadie is going to yell at me later when I tell her I came here. I'm not – his fingers trace over my spine and I shudder. It's then that my brain wakes up and starts thinking instead of just feeling how great of a kisser Tommy is. I pull away. There's a sudden disappoint that fills my veins, but I chock it up to not kissing anyone in a while. My brain buys it.

Tommy doesn't. He closes his eyes and sighs. His hands are still on me and I don't have the heart to tell him to move them.

Shit. I'm getting soft.

He bows his head and mutters something softly that I barely pick up. "_I won't let them ruin this_."

I'm confused. Who is _they_ and what is _this_?

He doesn't register my confusion. He opens his eyes and grabs my hand. Our fingers intertwine. My heart stops. He opens his bedroom door and I brush away my confusion as we make our descent to what I'm sure will be a very lovely dinner with Tommy's mom.


End file.
